Les maraudeurs voyagent!
by also22
Summary: que se passe-t-il quand les maraudeurs se retrouvent à l'époque de Harry and co? venez lire et vous saurez! review svp! après beaucoup de retard le chapitre 12 en ligne!
1. Départ

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire. J'espère que sa vous plaira, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire donc dites moi si vous voulez une suite. Tout les commentaire son accepter, favorable ou pas à cette fic.

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Les maraudeurs voyagent !!!**

**Chapitre 1 : Départ**

Septembre 1976

Trois jeunes hommes marchent dans un couloir de Poudlard vers dix heures du soir, pour finalement entrer dans une salle de cours vide.

"Pourquoi Peter a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir déjà ?" demande un jeune homme de seize ans environs.

"Cela fait cent fois que je te répète, Sirius ! Parce qu'il ne veux pas voir son avenir tout simplement !" répète pour la énième fois un garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

"Bon très bien, tant pis pour lui, il rate quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !" répond le dénommé Sirius.

"Moi je ne suis pas si sûr que l'on devrait faire cela, imaginons que l'on se perd dans le temps comment on fera pour revenir ?" dit le troisième.

"Dit, Remus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as la trouille ! Ce serait un comble ! Un maraudeur qui aurait peur d'une nouvelle aventure !" répond Sirius. "N'est ce pas James !"

"Oui, tout à fait, de plus nous n'avons rien à craindre, si nous suivons ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le livre, on va se retrouver vingt ans plus tard," répondit le concerné.

Ils commencèrent à installer les différents objets qu'ils avaient pris pour faire cela. Selon le livre dans lequel ils avaient trouvé cette formule il fallait que l'incantation soit récitée au milieu d'un cercle de bougies bleu le jour d'une éclipse de lune à minuit.

Toutes les conditions avaient été rassemblées afin que ce sortilège marche et qu'ils se retrouvent vingt ans plus tard. Ils avaient mis un certain temps à tout trouver et ils n'avaient pas l'intension d'abandonner maintenant. Les trois jeunes hommes groupaient les affaires qui leurs seraient utile pour faire ce voyagent comme la cape d'invisibilité de James et la carte du maraudeur ainsi que leurs vêtements, le tout avait été rétréci afin que cela ne prennent pas trop de place. Alors que dans dix minutes il serait minuit, Remus n'arrivait pas à se décontracter et était toujours très nerveux.

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit avec force. Tout trois se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune fille de leur age aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraude. Celle-ci posa un regard curieux à l'ensemble des choses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce puis s'arrêta aux trois garçons et les questionna du regard. Sirius qui n'avait pas envie de rater l'heure à laquelle la formule marchée se leva et referma la porte rapidement tout en expliquant à la jeune fille le pourquoi de tout cela.

"C'est interdit de faire cela, non ?" demanda le rousse après le résumé que le jeune homme lui avait fourni.

"Ce n'était pas marqué ! maintenant, il faut que l'on récite la formule sinon ça ne marchera pas ! répondit James. Donc à bientôt Lily ! passe le parchemin, Sirius !"

"Tien !" dit Sirius en tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Les trois garçons se regroupèrent et James mit au milieu la formule et commença à la réciter, ignorant les paroles de Lily :

"Par delà le sablier du temps

Libérez nous des chaînes du temps et de l'espace

Afin que notre esprit s'envole au firmament

Nous envoyons ce signe brûlant

Pour savoir ce que nous deviendrons…"

Alors que James continuait de réciter la formule avec Sirius et Remus, Lily se posait des questions ayant à la fois envie de partir afin de savoir ce qui lui arriverait dans quelques années mais avait peur de découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurait préféré pas savoir. Alors que mille et une questions tournaient dans sa tête, les trois autres avaient bientôt fini de réciter la formule et les derniers coup de minuit aller bientôt se faire entendre quand l'envie de partir étant plus forte elle entra dans le cercle de bougie tandis qu'ils prononçaient la dernière phrase.

"… Dans un autre espace-temps."

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé quand le dernier coup sonna. Lily ressenti quelque chose dans son bas ventre, une peur et une envie plus que tout de savoir. Soudain une douleur traversa tout son corps, une douleur si forte qu'elle sombra dans le coma…


	2. Surprise!

Disclamaire : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise !**

Alors que l'on était dimanche, Harry fut réveillé par un seau d'eau que Ron lui avait gentiment envoyé dessus. Trempé jusqu'aux os et frissonnant dans ses vêtements, Harry pesta et jura contre son meilleur ami avant d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Quand il eu fini, il sorti avec Ron rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune puis partir ensemble manger. Durant le trajet, Ron raconta comment Harry avait été réveillé par ses soins et celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour lui donnait une tape sur la tête en disant :

"La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas toi qui me réveilleras mais moi qui TE réveillera et tu verras comment je m'y prendrai."

Une certaine vengeance malveillante brillait dans ses yeux verts émeraude, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron et Hermione. Harry choisi ce moment pour s'éclatait de rire devant la tête que faisaient ses amis. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, un énorme brouhaha leur parvint aux oreilles et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Celui-ci fut étonné de tous ces regards mais préféra les ignorer quand Seamus Finnigan, un élève de son année et de sa maison vint à sa rencontre apparemment surprit de le voir ici, et lui dit :

"Harry, tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ? Parce que dans l'état dans lequel t'as trouvé le Professeur Mcgonagall, ce matin…"

Il fut interrompu par celui-ci qui lui dit :

"Je n'ai jamais été à l'infirmerie ce matin !"

"Mais c'était forcément toi ! je t'ai vu !" affirma Seamus.

"Ecoute, c'est impossible, il n'a pas quitter le dortoir ce matin," répliqua Ron.

"En plus je ne suis pas aller à l'infirmerie depuis juin dernier !" affirma Harry.

"Alors c'était ton sosie Harry ! parce que la personne qui était sur le brancard de Mcgonagall, ce matin, était toi trait pour trait !"

"Tu dis qu'elle l'a conduit à l'infirmerie ?" demanda Harry.

"Elle LES a conduit à l'infirmerie. Avec la personne qui te ressemble, il y avait deux garçons et une fille," rectifia Seamus.

"Merci Seamus, je vais aller voir ça," répondit Harry et se retournant vers Hermione et Ron, "vous n'avez qu'à…"

"On t'accompagne !" dirent ses deux amis.

Sans dirent autre chose, ils partirent en sens inverse, en direction de l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, ils tapèrent et entrèrent sans faire trop de bruit. Pomfresh, Mcgonagall, Rogue ainsi que Dumbledore étaient présent dans la salle. Quand ils les virent arriver Mme Pomfresh voulu les faire sortir mais Dumbledore la coupa dans son élan en disant :

"Je crois que nous devons les mettre au courant donc laisser les entrer."

"Heu… Professeur, commença Hermione, que devrions nous savoir ?"

"Approchez," dit Dumbledore. "Ils s'approchèrent une certaine curiosité et crainte dans le regard. Vous pouvez regarder qui se trouve dans les lits."

Doucement, les trois jeunes approchèrent du premier lit, ils se penchèrent et…

"Monsieur, comment se fait il qu'il se trouve là ?" demanda Hermione en se retournant.

"Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvés une formule pour venir jusqu'ici," assura le directeur.

Harry qui avait failli tomber à la renverse en découvrant qui se trouvait dans le lit se tourna vers le Professeur et interrogea :

"Qui sont les personnes qui l'ont accompagnés ? Pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Comment ? Où les avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Calme-toi Harry les personnes qui l'ont accompagnés, sont messieurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin et mademoiselle Lily Evans," répondit Dumbledore, "de plus je sais quel procédé ils ont utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici et je ne pensai pas qu'un jour, un élève oserait le faire. D'autant plus que ceci est interdit et est extrêmement puni par la loi. Enfin je présume qu'ils sont venus ici pour découvrir leur futur."

"Mais… C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas traverser le temps ! Surtout d'autant d'année !" rétorqua Harry comme s'il ne voulait pas le croire, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, "si c'était possible, Voldemort l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps !"

"Monsieur Potter, beaucoup de choses sont possible grâce à la magie," intervint le professeur Mcgonagall.

"Maintenant que vous savez, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous et eux que vous…"

Ce fut ce moment, que choisi les quatre voyageurs du temps pour se réveiller, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou au contraire rester.


	3. Douleur refoulé

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

je remerci tout ceux qui m'on laisser une review. pour les autres c le bouton en bas à gauche!!!

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 3 : Douleur refoulée**

Harry ne savant toujours pas quoi faire, se tourna vers le lit en face de lui.

Remuant légèrement dans son lit, James ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant horriblement mal à la tête. Il essaya de se mettre assis quand il aperçut Harry. Se demandant s'il rêvait, il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et se redresse complètement puis regarda de nouveau dans la direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait toujours fixement. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était sûr que c'était son fils, cet homme était sa copie conforme, excepté pour ses yeux, James avait les yeux bleu avec des touches de marron alors que le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui avait les yeux vert émeraude comme ceux de …

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait les professeurs et Ron et Hermione. Soudain il se demanda si Remus, Sirius et Lily allaient bien et il regarda dans les lits voisins. Harry qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de son père, tourna lui aussi la tête, il aperçut Remus dans le lit à sa droite, dans le lit de gauche se trouvait Sirius.

En le Voyant Harry eu envie de lui sautait dans les bras, de lui demander pardon pour ne pas être rester à Poudlard l'année passée mais il se retient. Il s'avait que de toute façon Sirius ne comprendrait pas de quoi il parle.

Il se retourna enfin vers le dernier lit occupé et il vu sa mère, pour la première fois en vrai, le sentiment qu'il avait eu en regardant Sirius s'empara de lui et comme il amorça un mouvement, il fut stoppé par Hermione qui l'avait vu faire. Il se tourna vers cette dernière qui lu un profond désespoir dans ses yeux vert mais elle lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela, du moins pas maintenant. Le survivant se retourna alors vers Lily et la regarda intensément, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était son fils.

Quand Lily se réveilla, la douleur n'était pas totalement parti, cependant elle se releva pour voire si la formule avait marcher. Elle se retrouva face à tout un groupe de professeur dont un lui faisait horriblement penser à Severus Rogue.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers les trois adolescents qui étaient près des professeurs. Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux vif, une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient très broussailleux et enfin le portrait craché de James, excepté les yeux qui était d'un vert émeraude.

Plus elle observait le jeune homme plus une envie germa dans son esprit : Elle aimerait qu'il soit son fils. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'intensité qu'il y avait dans les yeux du jeune homme comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message d'un simple regard. Cherchant à trouver ce mystérieux message, elle réalisa que le seul message qu'il voulait lui faire passer était devant elle : C'était son fils. Elle se retourna vers James qui la regardait intensément lui aussi.

Dumbledore pris la parole quand ces échanges de regards prirent fin :

"Bienvenue jeune gens à notre époque." Les regards des voyageurs du temps se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne surent jamais ce que dit le directeur à Sirius, James, Remus et Lily. Le survivant préférant partir ses émotions avaient été trop forte pour qu'il ne reste plus longtemps dans la pièce. Et Ron et Hermione l'avait suivi. Quand il eut parcourut quelques mètres dans les couloirs, Harry se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

"J'aimerai être seul, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"D'accord Harry, on va te laisser," avait immédiatement répondu Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse prendre la parole, "si tu nous cherches, on sera dans la salle commune."

"Merci."

Puis Harry se retourna et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, il voulait partir le plus loin possible de l'infirmerie. Il traversa d'innombrables couloirs et escaliers pour finalement se retrouver devant la volière. Là, il s'assit et se mit à pleurait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron et Hermione étaient parti rapidement en direction de la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans leur salle commune. Ron demanda soudain à Hermione :

"Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Tu as bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien."

"Il a besoin de se retrouver seul. Tu crois que tu serais comment toi si tu revoyais ta mère et ton père après quinze ans leurs mort et ton parrain mort à la fin de l'année dernière ?" ne voyant pas de réponse venir Hermione poursuivi, "tu serais déboussolé, tu aurais besoin de remettre tes idées au clair et pour cela tu as besoin d'être seul."

Ron ne répondit pas et hocha la tête. Hermione avait raison, cela avait dû faire mal à Harry de revoir ses parents.

Harry avait pleuré longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il était resté à la volière pour pleurer, ses yeux étaient rouge.

Il s'en voulait, il avait envie de garder ses parents et Sirius avec lui pour toujours mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher à eux car la douleur serait encore plus forte quand ils devraient partir.

Il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers qui menaient à la petite pièce aux mille hiboux, apparemment deux personnes discutaient mais il ne saisissait pas ce qu'elles se racontaient. Harry sécha rapidement ses larmes et se cacha un peu pour ne pas être vu par les personnes qui arrivaient. Quand elles entrèrent, il les reconnut immédiatement…


	4. Recommendation et questions

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. 

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

réponse aux reviews:

zibou: merci pour tes encouragements, en se qui conserne les deux personnes qui arrivent dans la volière et que Harry apperçoit et bien... je ne te dirais pas qui elles sont! Tu le verras plus tard.

Dark yoru: je te remerci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira

Misspotter95: merci pour tes encouragements, au départ, je n'étais pas tellement sûr de la posté et ton entousiasme me prouve que j'aurais eu tort.

je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite. le prochain je le mettrais mercredi si ma connection n'a pas de problème, en ce moment elle a tendance à beaucoup déconner. sinon j'espère recevoit beaucoup de reviews, ça ne prend que quelques minutes et puis ça fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 4 : Recommandation et questions**

Quand Harry fut parti de l'infirmerie les quatre voyageurs se posèrent des questions. Le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes avait l'air plus que triste, comme une douleur qu'il essayait de cacher mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Donc, tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dirent que je ne pensais pas qu'un élève oserait faire cela un jour. D'autant plus que ce que vous avez fait est totalement interdit et est puni très sévèrement. De plus, je voudrais, avant de pouvoir vous laissez sortir, vous dirent que vous ne devez pas chercher à savoir ce qui vous ait arrivé de votre époque jusqu'à maintenant, vous risqueriez de changer notre présent et de mettre en péril le monde sorcier telle qu'il est actuellement. De plus, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous garder, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une éclipse de lune arrive. Je vais donc vous répartir dans les maisons. Je voudrais également savoir en quelle année vous avez fait ce petit voyage."

Alors que les quatre jeunes le regardaient surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, le directeur poursuivit :

"Même si vous étiez tous à Gryffondor dans votre temps, il faut quand même faire la répartition comme si vous étiez de nous élèves. Elle se passera d'ailleurs ce midi à douze heures pile donc il faut que vous soyez à l'heure. Pour l'année à laquelle vous vous trouvez dans votre époque je suppose que cela s'est passé au cour de votre sixième année."

"En effet, professeur," répondit Lily.

"Très bien, maintenant, si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser," Dumbledore attendit un moment.

James avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement pas de réponse de la part du vieux directeur. Alors qu'il se tiraillait toujours l'esprit avec cette question, Sirius dit en rigolant :

"Professeur, me dite pas que Rogue est devenu professeur !"

C'est à ce moment-là que James remarqua Severus dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, cela ne présageait rien de très bon pour lui et Sirius. Il se souvenait de la blague que Sirius avait faite à « Servilus », faisant entrer en scène, bien malgré lui, Remus. Sirius avait mit la vie de Rogue en danger et quand il l'avait apprit, James avait immédiatement couru à son secours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Servilus » avait mit cette blague sur son compte également, se fichant pas mal que James, lui ait répété un milliard de fois qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette blague.

"Monsieur Black, en effet, Monsieur Rogue est professeur et si vous voulez tout savoir, il enseigne la potion," avait répondu Dumbledore.

Sirius était devenu livide. Il savait que le directeur allait certainement leur faire participé aux cours sinon il ne leur aurait pas demandé l'année à laquelle ils en étaient et il redoutait de se retrouver en cour de potion avec comme professeur « Servilus ».

"Je veux retourner à mon époque !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Monsieur Black, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible avant un mois," répondit Dumbledore

"En quel année sommes-nous, professeur ?" demanda Remus.

"Nous sommes en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt seize, le quinze septembre," répondit Mcgonagall.

"Professeur Dumbledore, qui était le jeune homme aux lunettes Rondes et aux cheveux en bataille ?" demanda soudain James.

"Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile que je vous le dise. Vous devez vous en douter," sourit le vieil homme, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Cependant j'espère que vous et monsieur Black, vous ne l'ennuierez pas trop."

James n'aurait jamais pensait que Dumbledore lui fournisse une telle réponse. Il aurait plutôt cru que le vieillard lui dise qu'il le découvrirait en temps et en heure. Alors que James se posait des tonnes de questions sur ce qui allait lui arrivait, il n'était plus très sur de lui dans ce « monde » où il ne connaissait rien et où il risquait de découvrir des choses qu'il ne devrait jamais découvrir, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Bien, à parement vous n'avez plus de questions donc je vais vous laisser. Madame Pomfresh va terminer de s'occuper de vous et ensuite vous pourrez partir."

"Professeur, attendez," dit soudain James.

"Oui, monsieur Potter."

"Je voudrais juste savoir comme IL s'appelle ?"

"Il s'appelle Harry," répondit Dumbledore après un moment de réflexion.

"Et en quel année est-il ?" demanda Sirius.

"Il est en sixième année, tout comme vous quatre. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Au revoir."

Tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore, suivi des deux autres professeurs, partait de l'infirmerie, Pompom vint voir les voyageurs un par un, s'assurant qu'ils étaient, à présent en parfaite santé. Quand elle fini de les examiner, elle soupira et leur dit :

"Apparemment vous avez l'air de ne plus avoir de symptôme donc vous pouvez y aller cependant si vous vous sentez mal, venez immédiatement. Vous pouvez disposer."

Les quatre jeunes remirent leurs chaussures puis ils quittèrent rapidement l'infirmerie.


	5. Conversation

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. 

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

Je remercis Zabou, Misspotter95, Andegis, Gedauphin, celine.s/Line/C-Line, Yumi4 etpolin' pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir! je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous décevra pas et puis il y a toujours la possibilité de le commenter en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche. je vous fais de gros bisous et puis je vais faire le plus vite possible pour posté le suivant, qui devrait être mit vendredi ou samedi.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 5 : Conversation**

Quand ils furent en dehors de l'infirmerie les quatre jeunes commencèrent à discuter de ce que leur avait dit le directeur.

"Vous croyez vraiment, vous, qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que l'on ignore ?" demanda Sirius.

"A mon avis, il n'a pas dit cela pour rien," répondit Remus.

"Vous rendez vous compte, je vais avoir un fils qui me ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau ! J'espère qu'il a aussi mon cerveau et mon agilité pour jouer au Quidditch !" lança James ne faisant même pas attention que Sirius avait posé une question.

"Dit James, pourrais-tu me répéter la question que je viens de poser ?" demanda Sirius.

"Tu as demandais : pourrais-tu me répéter la question que je viens de poser ?" dit James, le regard rieur.

"Bon, je crois q'une correction s'impose à toi, mon cher James !" répliqua Sirius.

"C'est trop d'honneur mon cher Sirius ! Mais vois-tu, je dois y aller et d'ailleurs," James se retourna vers Lily, "Lily jolie, voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? je dois te parler. En privé !" Il avait accentué sa dernière phrase de sorte que Sirius l'entende distinctement.

"Et tu veux me dire quoi ?" demanda Lily.

"Quelque chose, alors viens !" répondit James.

Il entraîna Lily dans un dédale d'escalier pour finalement s'arrêter dans un couloir. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et l'interrogea :

"Est-ce que tu as fait la même conclusion que moi, concernant Harry ?"

"Si tu demandes, si j'ai tout de suite pensait que tu étais son père, alors, oui j'ai fait cette conclusion !Et jene vois pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin de me parler en privé pour me dire ça!"rétorqua Lily.

"Non, je ne parle pas de cela, je pense à qui est sa mère," opposa James.

Lily ne su pas quoi répondre. Si elle répondait qu'elle pensait qu'il était son fils, James risquerait de se faire des idées trop activement, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier tout en bloque, il ne la croirait pas. Après une minute de réflexion, elle lui dit :

"Non, je ne vois pas du tout qui pourrait être sa mère ! Et franchement, je plains la pauvre femme qui sera réduite à être avec toi !" nié tout en bloque était malgré tout la meilleur des solutions.

"Alors tu n'as rien remarquée ?" répéta James.

"Non, rien du tout !" nia Lily, "pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ?"

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ses yeux !" força James, se posant des questions sur l'exactitude des paroles de cette dernière, "toi, qui te vante d'être très physionomiste !"

"J'ai vu ses yeux mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, James !" continua de mentir Lily.

"Il a les yeux du même vert que les tiens ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était avec tes yeux qu'il me regardait !" fini par dire James.

"Arrête tu débloque complètement là !" réfuta Lily, "il ne peux pas être mon… fils."

"Tu vois ! Toi-même tu doutes de tes paroles ! Il faut absolument le retrouver et lui demandait pourquoi il est si triste !" répliqua James sur le ton de la victoire.

"Non, James, tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Tu as bien vu qu'il avait l'air déboussolé ! Tu ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire : « Et salut ! c'est moi, ton père, alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ! » Tu risques de le blesser si c'est vraiment grave !" le retient Lily avant qu'il ne parte à la chasse au jeune homme.

"Mais si c'est mon fils, il faut l'aider et savoir pourquoi il est si triste !" s'emporta James.

"Pas si cela le fait souffrir !" rétorqua Lily.

"Très bien, mais alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ?" abandonna James.

"Et bien, déjà tu devrais le laisser, du moins jusqu'au déjeuner," lui répondit Lily. "De toute façon, on va certainement retourner à Gryffondor."

"Comme tu voudras ! Mais après tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui parler !" répondit James.

Ils partirent en sens inverse. Lily essayant de changer de conversation pour que James oublie un peu… leur fils.


	6. Mise au point

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. 

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

Ala demande de Dark yoru, Zabou et Andegis, je vais essayer de faire les chapitres suivant plus long, cependant comme j'avais déjà bouclé ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire le suivant le plus rapidemant possible pour vous le poster en même temps que celui-là donc vous aurez deux chapitres au lieu d'un et je vais essayer de faire comme ça à chaque fois que le chapitre est un peu trop cour.

Je remerci aussi Yumi4, Misspotter95 etBridgess-the-fantastic pour leur review qui m'on fait vraiment plaisir. je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et régaler vous. N'ouliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche pour que je saches vos impressions.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 6 : Mise au point**

Quand les personnes entrèrent dans la volière, Harry les reconnut immédiatement. C'était Remus et Sirius qui étaient en grande conversation sur les changements qu'avaient subit Poudlard de leur époque jusqu'à maintenant, c'est-à-dire aucun. Harry se cacha un peu mieux pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient :

"Je pensais qu'il y aurait eu des changements," disait Sirius.

"Moi, je trouve que c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas changée, cette école. Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de réapprendre à la connaître. De plus, la carte des maraudeurs n'aura pas à être changé," rétorqua Remus.

"Mouais… Je me demande bien qui a la carte ici. Parce que pour l'instant, c'est principalement James qui l'a mais j'aimerai bien savoir si avec le fils de Jamesie qu'elle est ou si c'est un de nos enfants," dit Sirius.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur, il n'avait jamais pensé que Sirius voulait des enfants. Pour lui c'était son parrain, un merveilleux parrain qui n'avait pas mérité le sort qui lui est destiné et qui aurait mérité de vivre heureux comme tous ce qui n'ont rien fait de mal. Sirius aurait dû avoir une existence normal, avoir des enfants, un travail qu'il aime, et surtout ne pas avoir été accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami à tord et être en prison durant toute sa vie. Il continua d'écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient :

"De toute façon, moi, je n'aurai point d'enfants, je ne peux pas et tu sais pourquoi, je vous l'ai déjà dit à toi, Jamesie et Peter," répondit Remus.

"Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre pour cela, toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur !" s'exclama Sirius, "comme tous le monde, voir plus que tous le monde !"

"Ouais… peut-être," fini par consentir Remus.

"Enfin, bref… Tu as vu le fils de James dans l'infirmerie !"

"Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi vu la tête de Cornedrue quand il l'a vu ! Heureusement qu'il était assis sinon il aurait filait par terre !" rigola Lunard.

"C'est son portrait craché : même cheveux, même lunettes, même visage !"

"Cependant tu oublis ses yeux ! il n'a pas les yeux de James," renchérit Remus.

"Non, en effet, je me demande d'ailleurs qui peut être sa mère," lui dit Sirius.

"Tu n'es pas le seul ! Moi aussi je me pose des questions ! De plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus," souligna Remus.

"Toi aussi ! Je pensais que j'étais le seul ! Mais apparemment non. T'imagine si c'est avec Lily, il lui a tellement courut après que ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle est finie par craquer ! Et qu'elle est réalisée qu'en fait c'est un gars super sympa !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire que c'est un gars super ! Moi, je le sais, c'est Lily qui n'en est pas consciente ! De tout façon, c'est impossible que ce soit elle ! Elle ne peut pas le supporter et je ne pense pas que ça puisse changer un jour. En plus, elle n'a pas les yeux… attend, j'ai un doute là…Lily n'a pas les yeux vert n'est pas ?" demanda Remus.

"Attend que je réfléchisse…" Sirius mit un temps interminable pour finalement dire, "je sais plus ! j'arrive à voir son visage mais je suis incapable de te dire de quelles couleurs sont ses yeux !"

"Tant pis ! On verra, ça plus tard ! par contre, le fils de James à intérêt à se cacher et à fuir autant qu'il peut ce bêta parce que James ne va pas le lâcher ! Il voudra savoir qui est sa mère, où en est Voldemort, quel métier il fait, et toutes les questions qui vont avec," dit Remus, "et quand il aura fini de découvrir tout ça, il voudra changer tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que sa vie soit mieux d'après lui."

"C'est sûr, qu'avec moi et Jamesie, il va être traumatisé à vie le pauvre petit !"

Harry sourit à ce que venait de dire Sirius.

"C'est certain, plus tête de mule que vous deux, connais pas !" rigola Remus, "quand vous voulez savoir quelque chose il est dur de le garder secret !"

"N'empêche, je me demande s'il va céder ou s'il va rester muer comme une tombe."

"Je pense qu'il ne dira rien, Dumbledore a dû lui dire de ne pas le faire," répondit Remus.

"Oui, mais du sang de Jamesi-pooh coule dans ses veines et ce gros bêta a beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue," rétorque Sirius, "surtout quand ça lui brûle les lèvres de le dire !"

"Peut-être, mais on ne connais pas sa mère ! Et si c'est Lily ou une tête de mule comme elle, jamais il ne dira quoi que ce soit !"

"Ne soit pas défaitiste, Mumus."

"Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux couper cour à la « merveilleuse » conversation que nous avons, mais on devrait y aller, le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer et il y a la répartition !"

Harry entendit des pas se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Il fit attention de ne pas être vu tandis que les pas s'estompaient alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il attendit un moment puis descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.


	7. Répartition et promenade

Et voici le chapitre 7 en plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! 

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Répartition et promenade**

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune, comme il s'y attendait, Ron et Hermione étaient là. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

"On devrait aller manger ! je meure de faim !"

"Ho ! Harry, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver," dit une Hermione surprise en relevant sa tête d'un énorme livre, "je vais ranger mon livre et on pourra y aller !"

Hermione partir dans le dortoir des filles, pendant ce temps, Ron qui avait joué au échec version sorcier avec Neville, alla ranger le jeu dans son propre dortoir. Harry les attendit dans la salle commune, réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il avait surprit entre Remus et son parrain. Alors, ils n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne le fasse jamais mais il savait très bien qu'ils étaient loin d'être bête. Alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir, Ron arriva du dortoir suivi de Neville et bientôt Hermione fut là et ils partirent tous à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent, comme se l'attendait Harry, un brouhaha encore plus immense que le matin lui parvint aux oreilles. Ses trois amis se doutaient du pourquoi de tout ce bruit, cependant ils ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Les quatre jeunes s'installèrent et le directeur pris la parole :

"Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons, comme je l'ai dit, il y a quelque instant, commençait la répartition exceptionnelle qui est faite cette année, c'est pourquoi les tables sont encore vide. Elle est exceptionnelle car ce sont des personnes qui ont fait un « très » long voyage. Professeur Mcgonagall allait y, vous pouvez commencer."

Mcgonagall arriva avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé et un tabouret. Derrière elle, les quatre voyageurs du temps avançaient, jetant des coup d'œil un peu partout dans la salle, essayant de savoir qui était l'enfant des personne qu'ils connaissaient. Le professeur posa le chapeau sur le tabouret devant la table destinée à ceux qui enseigné. Les élèves et les professeurs attendirent un instant avant qu'une fente se fasse sur le chapeau et que celui-ci se mette à chanter la même chanson qu'au début de l'année. Quand il eu fini, il eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de tous les élèves.

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez un par un et je poserai le choipeau sur votre tête, ainsi vous serez réparti dans vos maisons. Monsieur Black Sirius, dit le professeur de Métamorphose très Solennellement .

Sirius s'avança l'air confiant, Mcgonagall posa le choipeau sur sa tête et celui-ci cria :

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Sirius retira immédiatement le choipeau de sa tête et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor à droite d'Harry.

"Mademoiselle Evans Lily."

Lily fit pareille que Sirius et le choipeau s'écria encore une fois :

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Elle posa le chapeau et alla se mettre entre Sirius et Harry. Elle savait qu'ainsi, Sirius embêterait moins son fils. Ce fut au tour de Lupin de mettre le vieux chapeau et, comme ses deux autres camarades, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il se mit en face d'Harry.

"Monsieur Potter James."

Quand son nom fut prononcé un brouhaha comme jamais s'éleva de toute la salle et toutes les têtes c'était retourné vers Harry. Celui-ci prit un maximum sur lui pour ne pas faire un scandale au milieu de la grande salle. Cependant James n'avait eu cure de tout ce bruit et avait mit le choipeau qui lui dit :

"Tu es venu de loin. Cependant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu découvres trop ton futur car tu risquerais de le modifier. Méfis-toi, de ce que tu découvriras durant ce voyage, l'envie de changeait ton futur te prendra certainement souvent mais résiste car si tu changes ton présent tu changeras notre futur. Mais je pense que tu seras faire attention et que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Tu ne changeras pas cependant de maison car celle-ci t'est destinée et dans aucune autre tu pourras aller… GRYFFONDOR !"

James plus que surpris des paroles du choipeau, le retira et alla s'installer au coté d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentant pris au piège entre ses deux parents. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Maintenant que la répartition est finie, je crois que tout comme moi vous mourrai de faim, donc, bon appétit."

Comme à l'accoutumer des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde s'attaqua à manger. Tout le monde, sauf une certaine personne à la table des Gryffondor qui n'y arrivait pas. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et rien n'arrivait à passer. Les quatre personnes autour de lui se poser des questions et, au bout d'un moment, son père lança :

"Tu ne manges pas ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim," répondit le survivant, "la boule dans sa gorge devenant de plus en plus grosse."

"Tu as tord c'est vraiment bon ! Au fait, je me présente, Lily Evans, et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se tourna discrètement vers Dumbledore demandant de l'aide de sa part, cependant le vieux directeur ne regardait pas dans sa direction et Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas quoi lui dire, il finit par dire :

"Harry… Harry Potter," il prononça ce dernier mot très bas espérant qu'ils ne l'eurent pas entendu, bien que ses interlocuteurs devaient se douter qu'il ne venait pas de la famille des Black ou une autre.

"Harry, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom," répondit James, "moi je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin mais je pense que tu le sais déjà puisse qu'il vient d'y avoir la répartition !"

"Ouais, c'est vrai !" Dit Harry essayant de rire sans y arriver.

Le repas se termina sur d'innombrables questions que le père de Harry et son parrain lui posait et qui n'étaient jamais suivi de leur réponse, Harry déviant toujours le sujet. Quand le repas fut fini Harry partit avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cette dernière ayant dit le mot de passe de la tour aux quatre nouveaux élèves pour qu'il puisse y rentrer dès qu'ils voulaient. Alors qu'ils faisaient le trajet, Ron dit :

"C'est incroyable, toutes les questions qu'ils t'ont posées ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait en poser autant en une heure de repas !"

"Je m'y attendais," répondit simplement Harry.

"C'était certain qu'il te pose des questions !" rétorqua Hermione, "mais on ne pensait pas autant de questions ! Pour nous, ils allaient t'en posées quelques une mais pas autant !"

"De plus, je pensais qu'ils allaient arrêter du fait que tu ne répondais à aucune d'entre elles, mais apparemment ça leur donner plus de volonté pour t'en poser de nouvelles," ajouta Ron.

"Je savais que j'allais être harceler de questions, j'ais entendu Remus le dire tout à l'heure à Sirius quand j'étais tout seul. Et puis je m'en doutais, ils n'ont pas fait ce voyage du passé juste pour changer d'époque ! Ils voulaient savoir ce qui allait leur arrivait ! Ce que je comprends, moi aussi j'aimerai savoir ce qui va se passé maintenant," souligna Harry.

La discussion continua ainsi entre les trois amis. Pendant ce temps, James, Remus, Sirius et Lily qui ne connaissaient que eux et qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver seule, étaient allés dehors, profitant du beau temps de septembre :

"Tu sais, Jamesi-pooh, ton fils te ressemble vraiment beaucoup physiquement mais mentalement ce n'est pas du tout la même personne ! Toi, il en faut pas beaucoup pour que tu nous révèles quelque chose, alors que lui, il va vraiment falloir mettre la barre haute si on veut arriver à soutirer un peu d'informations sur notre avenir avant de repartir !" dit tout à coup Sirius alors que tout le monde ne disaient rien.

"Au moins, c'est sûr, que Harry est bien le fils de Lily," répondit James, "N'est ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la concernée qui devint rouge pivoine.

"Alors c'est donc notre charmante Lily qui est sa mère ! Tu vois Mumus tout à l'heure j'avais visé juste en disant que s'il avait le même caractère que Lily, on devait s'attendre à une vrai tête de mule ! C'est son fils !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Et maintenant que l'on sait à quoi s'attendre, il va falloir construire un plan stratégique pour savoir tout ce que l'on veut connaître," ajouta James.

"James, aux dernières nouvelles, celui que tu veux traquer comme un gibier est mon fils et il en est hors de questions !" rétorqua Lily.

"Ça se corse, s'il y a la mère pour veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas poursuivit !" ajouta Remus.

"On trouvera un moyen, t'en fait pas !" rassura James.

"Vous avez intérêt à ne pas interroger Harry tout le temps," s'accabla Lily, "sinon vos vies seront des cauchemars tellement mon courroux sera puissant ! Même si pour l'instant, il n'est pas véritablement mon fils vous pouvez vous attendre au pire !"

Jamais Lily n'avait paru aussi sérieuse et, durant un moment, les trois garçons eurent peur des représailles s'ils touchaient Harry mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

"On verra bien," dit finalement James.

"On ne verra rien du tout ! Parce que vous ne ferez rien du tout !" lança Lily en les regardant tout les trois comme si elle allait les tuer sur place.

"Et ! Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui veux le pourchasser !" lui dit Remus en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix, "moi, je ne ferais rien, en plus si je suis venu, c'est plus pour garder un œil sur eux qu'autre chose, je sais très bien que si je ne suis pas là pour les stopper dans leur élan à longueur de journée, ça serait bien pire ! Alors au lieu de me menacer, tu devrais me remercier !"

"Surtout que tu fais tout pour les arrêter, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !" rétorqua Lily.

"Ce n'est pas si simple que ça que de les empêcher de faire les cent coups, tu as qu'à essayer, tu verras comment tu seras après !" poursuivit Remus.

"Au fait, Lily, si c'est ton fils, en tout cas, tu as l'air d'y croire dur comme fer, cela veut donc dire que tu serais attiré par James ?" demanda Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Lily en se retournant vers Sirius se demandant comme cela pouvait être possible qu'il est un cerveau.

"Moi je dis ça comme ça, mais je crois bien que tu aimes 'bien' James, parce que sinon, vous n'auriez pas de fils dans le futur et tu ne serais pas aussi sûr que cela qu'il soit le tien. Ou alors, tu ne peux fermer les yeux sur l'évidence qu'il ne peux être que ton fils, bien que je me demandes toujours ce qui vous fait dire à tout les deux avec certitude qu'il ne peut qu'être le votre," ajouta Sirius en se tournant aussi vers James.

"Il a ses yeux," répondit naturellement James, "bien qu'il est mon physique d'Apollon, il a ses yeux."

"C'est vrai que maintenant que tu m'y fais pensé, Harry a les mêmes yeux que Lily, et pas beaucoup on des yeux aussi vert," affirma Remus.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne toucherez pas à Harry ou vous pouvez déjà construire vos tombes !" répliqua Lily.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Lily," dit calmement Sirius.

"Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, Sirius, tout simplement parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je n'aime pas Potter. Et je me demande bien comment je pourrais un jour, tomber amoureuse de lui !" répliqua Lily quelque peu en colère que Sirius imagine une telle chose.

"Qui t'a parlé d'être amoureuse de lui ?" demanda Sirius, je te demandais juste, "si tu avais une quelconque attirance pour lui."

"Et bien, non, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais à la salle commune, à plus tard," lui répondit Lily sans une once de colère dans la voix.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna au château. Les maraudeurs profitèrent quelque instant encore de la fraîcheur du soir avant de retourner, eux aussi, à la tour des Gryffondor.


	8. Cours de potion et proposition

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitude avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

réponses aux reviews:

Zabou: c'est vrai que les élèves auraient du avoir peur et quand j'ai reçu ta review, je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, donc je m'excuse! sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Yumi4: pour ta question, ben c'est tout de suite! (lundi 31 janvier à 22h40) -)

Dark yoru etAnna007:merci pour l'entousiasme quevous continuez à montrer, ça me fait énormément plaisir-)

Andegis: ta review m'a trop fait rien quand je l'ai lu! Merci à toi aussi de la lire-)

Stellmaria: je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être une fan de ce couple, cependant, je ne sais pas encore si je vais le créé. Pour ce qui est de la réputation deSirius qui est d'être un "tombeur",je pense que s'il l'en est un dans son époque, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est vraiment très beau et non qu'il fait tout pour que les filles lui tombe dans les bras.Donc en quelque sorte, même si j'ai totalement oublié de le faire, les élèves de Poudlard évite de l'approcher parce qu'ildevient un criminel dans le futur. Si tu as d'autre questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre-)

Misspotter95: moi aussi, je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre! Lily prend son rôle de mèreà coeur etveuxprotégé Harry ce qui est normal!maintenant, il reste à savoir si les maraudeurs apprendrons un peu ce qui va se produire pour euxdansle futur malgré Lily-la-maman-poule qui surveille...

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Cours de potion et proposition**

Le lendemain les cours reprirent toujours aussi ennuyeux. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient donné l'emploi du temps aux quatre nouveaux. Quand ils l'avaient vu, les trois maraudeurs firent une mine désespérée en voyant le nombre d'heures de potion. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver en compagnie de Rogue et Harry leur glissa, comme si de rien n'était :

"Alors on regrette d'avoir fait cette blague à Rogue, n'est pas Sirius ?"

Sirius déglutit, il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il serai en cours de potion, cette après-midi. Cependant il dit à James en parlant de Harry :

"Je vois qu'il a quand même un peu de ton caractère ! Par contre je ne saurai te dire si c'est la meilleure partie !"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, moi, si tu lui as fait cette blague !" lui répliqua James.

Toute la matinée se passa bien, James et Sirius se battaient pour se mettre à côté de Harry pour ainsi l'interroger durant le cours. Harry en avait tellement marre de toutes ces questions qu'il fini par leur dire :

"Lâchez-moi ! Vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble et moi je me mettrais avec mes amis !"

Les deux garçons furent tellement surpris que sur le coup, ils obéirent et se mirent ensemble mais passer le cours, ils recommencèrent et Hermione glissa à Harry :

"Au moins, on sait d'où tu tiens cet entêtement !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un entêté! En plus, je paris que tu ferais comme moi si tu étais à ma place ! je vais pas les laisser chambouler ma vie qui l'est suffisamment, je te le rappelle, juste parce qu'ils veulent découvrir quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais leur dire !" rétorqua Harry en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

"Calme-toi," lui dit Hermione en lui prenant les mains. "Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je m'excuse."

Quand Hermione avait prononcé ces paroles, cela avait immédiatement calmé Harry qui respira un bon coup et se retourna vers sa place pour se trouver nez à nez avec… Lily.

"Je les ai un peu calmé Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr !" répondit Harry qui était bien content d'avoir enfin à côté de lui quelqu'un de civilisé.

Le cours se passa le plus normalement possible. Harry trouva même plein de sujets intéressants à débattre avec sa mère. C'était une femme fascinante, pas étonnant que son père soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Quand on discutait avec Lily, on avait la sensation qu'elle connaissait des tonnes de choses sur des tas de sujets différents. Harry était bien content que ce soit elle sa mère et non une autre femme.

De son coté, Hermione s'était retrouvé à coté de Sirius et ce ne fut pas pour lui plaire. Il n'arrêta pas de lui parler durant tout le cours, lui demandant des choses sur le futur mais également sur elle, ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Alors qu'il continuait à lui poser des questions, la jeune fille lui coupa la parole et lui dit sans se retourner :

"Sirius, et si tu me disais exactement ce que tu me veux, au lieu de tourner autour du pot !"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" lui demanda le concerné interloqué.

"Tu m'as très bien comprise," lança Hermione avant de se retourner vers lui.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se tu quelque minutes puis lui dit :

"Ça te dérange tant que ça que je te parle ?"

"Non, Harry et Ron n'arrêtent pas de parler pendant ce cours en générale. Par contre, tu devrais te douter que je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions sur ton futur. Tu le connaîtras bien assez tôt."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je ne peux rien te dire, alors arrêtes de poser des questions," lui répondit Hermione en se retournant vers le professeur Binns.

"Aller, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui va se passer," supplia Sirius qui était encore plus curieux après les paroles d'Hermione, "ou alors parle-moi un peu de toi."

"Et que veux-tu que je te dise sur moi ? Tu dois te douter que ma grande passion est les études !"

"Cela m'étonne que tu n'es pas d'autre passion," dit doucement Sirius en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

La jeune fille, sentant le rapprochement sensible de Sirius se retourna vers lui. Son visage était à moins de cinq centimètres du sien et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Hermione lui dit :

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !"

Puis elle se retourna vers le cours. Sirius continua :

"Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es."

"Je t'assure que je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire," dit Hermione surprise mais sans se retourner.

"Je sais très bien que tu as compris," annonça Sirius.

"Tu ne voudrais pas m'éclairer parce que je ne vois pas," rétorqua Hermione, se retournant malgré elle vers lui.

"Je veux parler de moi," répondit naturellement Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit rougir Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"Tu sais Sirius, dans la vie j'ai d'autre priorité que toi ! Alors si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais écouter le cours car si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le prendra à ma place."

Après ses paroles, Hermione se retourna vers son cours et Sirius ne lui dit plus rien. Il était vraiment étonné qu'elle lui est parlée ainsi. A son époque, toutes les filles de Poudlard priaient pour qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle. Alors qu'Hermione en avait presque rien à faire. Il se promit de tout faire pour qu'avant qu'il parte, cette fille arrête de l'ignorer ou tout au moins arrête d'ignorer ses approches. Le cours pris fin et tous les élèves furent bien contents de se rendre à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche et bientôt le moment tant redouté par Sirius et James arriva : le cours de potion. Quand les gryffondor entrèrent dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours tous les bavardages s'estompèrent dans leur rang et ils s'installèrent dans le silence le plus total. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se mirent ensemble à la table du fond et Remus, Sirius, James et Lily n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à la table juste devant. Rogue fit une entrée, dans le cachot, fracassante. En effet, à peine avait-il fait deux pas dans la salle qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, il avait glissé sur une peau de banane qui se trouvait par terre. Tout le monde s'était mit à rigoler d'un rire incontrôlable et sans retenu. Cependant quand le professeur se releva la colère tirant les traits de son visage, tout les gryffondor s'arrêtèrent instantanément, les serpentard mirent un moment interminable mais s'arrêtèrent aussi malgré tout. Rogue s'avança vers son bureau, s'y assit et dit:

"Les gryffondor, vous pourrez remercier vos quatre nouveaux compagnons car je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer cinquante points pour avoir failli me blesser avec cette peau de banane."

Tout les gryffondor se retournèrent vers les quatre personnes de l'avant dernier rang. On pouvait lire dans leur yeux une grande colère mais aussi un fou rire et enfin de la déception, certainement dû au fait que Rogue ne s'était pas casser la jambe en glissant. Sirius et James n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était Rogue leur professeur de potion et ce dernier lui répondit :

"Tu sais, ''Servilus'', ce n'ai pas parce que tu as une dent contre nous que tu dois impliquer tout les gryffondor !"

"Je retire cinq points à votre maison, monsieur James Potter, pour votre manque de respect envers votre professeur," répliqua Rogue.

"A ce moment là, je préfère partir plutôt que de supporter une seconde de plus ces injustices !" rétorqua James.

Il prit ses affaires pour partir quand Rogue lui dit :

"Si tu franchis cette porte, Potter, tu peux être sûr que ta maison va perdre tous ses points en un seul cours !"

James sembla chercher dans les yeux de Rogue quelque chose qui pouvait lui dire qu'il ne ferait jamais cela mais il n'y trouva rien. Il préféra donc rester pour éviter cela à la maison des gryffondor. Quand il se rassit le cours débuta. Rogue voulait qu'il fasse la potion d'étilibisivni qui servait à devenir invisible durant une heure. Alors que tout le monde se concentrait sur la potion, le professeur en profita pour se glisser dans les rangs des Gryffondor et en particulier là où se trouvait James pour lui dire :

"On n'est pas dans ton présent, ici, on est dans ton futur et les règles ont changé. Ici, je suis Ton professeur et que ça te plaise ou non, tu devras faire avec ! Et crois-moi, ça ne me plait pas plus que toi."

Rogue se redressa et dit d'un ton désinvolte :

"Monsieur Potter, déjà dans le passé vous faisiez mal les potions, essayez de faire un effort sinon se seront les points de votre maison qui en subiront les conséquences, par ailleurs se sera votre potion que nous testerons."

James serra les dents et eu du mal pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante à Rogue, surtout que contrairement à ce que son 'professeur' disait, il faisait parti des meilleurs de sa classe dans le passé. Il se demanda si Harry avait les mauvaises humeurs de Rogue sur le dos et avec cette pensée il se retourna vers celui-ci et ce dit que ça devait sûrement être le cas, vu le caractère de Rogue. Puis il jeta un œil vers Rogue qui regardait d'un air pitoyable la potion du gryffondor qui était à la table du trio. Celle-ci était de couleur rose au lieu de bleu. Le 'professeur' fit une remarque cinglante au gryffondor avant de retournait à son bureau. Quand le cours fut fini, tout le monde rangea ses affaires et ils sortirent tous de la salle quand James fut stoppé par un groupe de serpentard :

"Alors comme ça vous êtes le père de ce crétin de Potter !" commença un blond dont la blancheur de son teint faisait peur. Les deux camarades qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à rire bêtement. Ils étaient plus que gros et semblait tellement bête que s'en était déplorant.

"Qui es-tu pour insulter mon fils ?"

"Je suis Drago Malfoy et si tu veux, je peux te dire ce qui t'ais arrivé pendant les vingt dernières années."

James sembla réfléchir, il avait envie de savoir plus que tout mais d'un autre coté, il préférait que ce soit son fils qui lui dise ce qui c'était passé. Alors qu'il était tiraillé entre sa conscience et sa curiosité, Malfoy reprit la parole :

"Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu peux me le demander mais pourrais-tu rapidement te décider car je n'y passerai pas la journée."

Après une rapide réflexion, James dit :

"Tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile que tu me dises quoique ce soit, je suis sûr que Harry pourra le faire lui-même. Donc, merci pour ta proposition mais ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Comme tu veux mais si j'étais toi, je préférerai savoir car quand on sait, ça fait vraiment de la peine ! Si tu changes d'avis, vient me voir, je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir sur ton futur," puis le blond se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur dit : "venait vous deux, on y va !"

James doutait de plus en plus de ce qu'il allait découvrir. D'un autre coté, il se demandait s'il devait croire ce que venait de dit ce serpentard après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et les serpents étaient souvent considérés comme de grand menteur. Mais par une quelconque raison, la phrase qu'avait prononcé Malfoy, « quand on sait, ça fait vraiment de la peine !», résonnait dans sa tête et plus il y réfléchissait plus cela pouvait être possible. Cela expliquerai pourquoi Harry a les yeux si tristes pour son age.


	9. Escapade nocturne

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Remarque : je me suis aperçu, il y a quelques jours que certaine fic sur fanfiction avait des similitudes avec la mienne, je tiens à dire aux auteurs de ces fic que j'ai en aucun cas copié leur idées.

Réponses aux reviews:

Zabou: moi aussi quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je me suis un peu énervé sur eux.

Anna007: je n'ai pas encore prévu d'écrire un chapitre sur une quelconque blague qu'aurait fait James et Sirius à l'encontre de Rogue mais je vais y penser!

Dark yoru: logiquement ils ne vont pas tarder à l'apprendre, mais j'en dis pas plus!

Misspotter95: quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais morte de rire! Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait avec la tête de Drago, mais j'ai du mal à le soigner donc je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le faire réapparaître…

Stellmaria: j'ai pris en considération ta proposition mais rien n'est sûr quand à la formation de ce couple. Pour ce qui est de Drago, moi aussi j'ai l'habitude de l'apprécier dans les autres fic. Mais bien souvent, les auteurs modifie son caractère alors que moi j'ai essayé de le garder le plus fidèle aux livres. Pour la vérité sur la mort des Potter et le cas de Sirius, je sais déjà ce qui va se passer et ce ne sera pas Lily qui le découvrira en lisant à la bibliothèque. Ce ne sera pas non plus Sirius ou James en fouillant dans les affaires de Harry, ils sont un peu plus respectueux quand même. Ils posent des tonnes de questions mais n'iraient pas jusque là!

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent ma fic mais ne se font pas signaler. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre la suite, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, du fait que je suis partie en vacances la semaine dernière et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant de partir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et je mettrais une suite probablement rapidement, histoire de me faire pardonner mon retard. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours le bouton en bas à gauche pour faire par à l'auteur de vos impressions sur le chapitre! Bisous!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Escapade nocturne**

Le soir venu alors que tout le petit groupe entrait dans la salle commune, ils virent qu'il y avait énormément de monde devant le panneau d'affichage. Sirius s'approcha, passa devant quelques élèves et revint avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"Devine ce qui ce passe dans deux semaines, James "

"Heu…" celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir "la sortie à Pré au Lard "

"Bravo, mon petit Jamesie, comment tu as fait pour deviner, tu es très fort "

"Tu crois franchement que je ne l'aurai pas deviné ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'habituellement nous avons toutes les dates avant tout le monde mais quand même !... Il faudra qu'on aille les chercher dans le bureau de Mcgonagall ces…"

"Vous n'irez rien chercher du tout " répliquèrent Hermione et Lily. "C'est interdit" ajouta Hermione.

"Elle a raison" renchérit Lily"ça fait un millier de fois que je vous le répète "

"Mais jamais, les maraudeurs écoutent ! Ils sont libre d'eux même et ne reçoivent d'ordre de personne " répliqua Sirius.

"Remus, résonne-les " supplia Lily.

"Tu sais très bien que cela est impossible ! Quand ils ont décidé quelque chose on ne peut pas leur faire changer d'avis. A moins d'être très convaincant et même là, ils s'arrêtent rarement " lui répondit Remus.

"Tout à fait mon petit loup " dit Sirius.

"Je t'ai déjà répété un milliard de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Sirius " répliqua Remus en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je sais mon loup " répondit Sirius en amorçant un départ rapide.

Alors que Sirius continuait de taquiner Remus en l'appelant « petit loup ». Harry dit soudain :

"Si c'est cela, j'ai un argument de taille, Rusard et Rogue traînent tout le temps dans les couloirs, et si Rogue vous attrape, vous risquez de nous faire perdre cent points à vous deux, sans compter qu'il vous déteste tellement que je ne sais pas jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller s'il vous trouve dans les couloirs."

"Et si jamais cela arrive, vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir le trois quart de Poudlard contre vous " renchéri Hermione, plus que contente que Harry l'aide à calmer ces deux-là.

"Poufsouffle et Serdaigle content sur nous pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et celle de Quidditch et croyaient le, ils seront presque autant énervé de cette perte de points que notre maison" ajouta Ron qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation jusqu'à maintenantécoutant l'échange calmement.

Sirius se rapprocha d'Hermione, passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui dit :

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part "

"Ne rêve pas trop " répliqua Hermione en se dégageant de son étreinte.

"Si tu le dis "

"De toute façon, on ira les cher…" commença James.

Non, vous n'irez nul par " coupa Lily"que ce soit ce soir ou les autres "

Les deux camarades s'emblèrent réfléchirà parement tout le monde était contre eux. Il commencèrent à doser le pour et le contre avec des gestes de la main. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent pour savoir s'ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion, et avec un clin d'œil, ils dirent de façon monotone :

"Vous avez gagné, nous n'irons pas chercher les dates "

"Pour une fois que l'on a de l'autorité sur eux ! dit Lily avec un sourire."

Alors que tout le monde croyait qu'ils n'allaient rien faire, Remus doutait de leur bonne foi, ils changeaient rarement d'avis aussi facilement. Cependant il ne se posa pas plus de questions car il en vint à la conclusion que c'était tout simplement parce que c'était le fils de James qui leur avait suggéré de ne pas le faire. Le reste de la soirée se passa le plus calmement possible. Hermione et Lily discutaient tranquillement, Ron jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Remus qui se révéla être très fort pour ce jeu, Harry s'était installé à coté d'eux et fixait le feu de la cheminée d'un air absent et James et Sirius semblaient comploter dans leur coin, ce dernier jetant de temps en temps des regards vers les deux jeunes filles.

pensées de Harry

C'est incroyable tout ce qui s'est passé en si peut de temps. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce faux ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je dois rêvais, c'est trop irréaliste pour être vrai, pourtant je n'arrive pas à leurs parlerà leur exprimer ma peine, ma souffrance. Dans mes rêves, je peux tout leur dire, rien leur cacher et ils me soutiennent, me réconforte. Ils me manquent tellement ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils reviennent ? Pourquoi je dois les revoir ? Je ne veux pas, je n'arrive pas à cicatriser cette douleur en moi. Cette souffrance qu'est de vivre avec des personnes qui ne m'aime pas et que je n'aime pas en retour. J'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit Sirius qui s'occupe de moi. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Comme je voudrais qu'il soit encore en vie pour m'aider. Il me comprenait, il était solitaire comme moi. Je pouvais conté sur lui pour me réconforter. Hermione et Ron sont là mais c'est différent. Tellement différent, ils ne savent pas comme c'est dure d'être seul face au monde, d'être seul et de ne pas être sur d'y arrivé de ne pas être sur d'être à la hauteur des attentes des autres. Trop de secret pèse en moi, jamais je n'ai voulu que ce soit moi qui doive affronter ce que je vais inévitablement devoir faire face : tuer ou être tuer. Une douleur travers ma cicatrice, de plus en plus forte. J'essais de ne pas la montrer, de cacher, de dissimuler. La douleur me déchire en deux…

fin des pensées de Harry

Alors que Ron et Remus continuaient de jouer, Harry s'enfuit à tout allure de la tour. Il passa devant James et Sirius qui firent des yeux ronds comme des billes, et devant Hermione et Lily, cette dernière se posant mille et une questions. Hermione réagit au car de tour, il était tard et si Harry se faisait coincer, il risquait de se faire sévèrement réprimander, elle lança  
à Ron :

"Ron vint "

Ron quitta immédiatement son jeu pour accompagner Hermione, ils partirent tout deux en courant sur les pas d'Harry. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi de cette soudaine fuite de la tour mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul dans les couloirs. A sa suite, ils montèrent, descendirent, remontèrent des escaliers, traversèrent des couloirs et des couloirs, sans savoir où Harry les emmenait. Les deux amis n'osaient pas l'appeler, si Rogue ou Rusard entendait leur cris, ils s'auraient tout de suite qui ils sont. Il traversèrent encore des couloirs, encore des escaliers, leur souffle devenant saccadé. Tout d'un coup Harry s'arrêta et se colla contre un mur, ses amis ralentirent le pas quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, ne sachant pas la réaction d'Harry s'ils s'approchaient. Finalement, Hermione se jeta à l'eau et avança prudemment, tout doucement, elle l'appela :

"Harry "

Celui-ci sembla se détendre, sa tête lui faisant toujours mal.

"Harry, qu'est ce qui ce passe " demanda Hermione ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part.

"Voldemort" répondit simplement Harry essoufflé, j'ai tellement mal mais il ne faut pas que mes parents sachent ce qui se passe entre moi et Voldemort, jamais.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le bercer, Ron ne bougeant pas de là où il était. Harry se cramponna à elle autant qu'il le pouvait espérant que la douleur partirait. Mais elle persistait, elle ne bougeait pas, elle s'intensifiait et bientôt sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, il poussa un cri déchirant. Un cri qui résonna certainement jusqu'aux plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Hermione qui avait peur de se faire réprimandait, dit à Harry tout bas :

"Viens, nous devons partir. Ron, aide-moi."

Ron empoigna Harry fermement et chercha la salle de classe la plus proche, par chance, il y en avait une qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils entrèrent le plus rapidement possible et quand Ron referma la porte ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Harry était couvert de spasme, la fièvre montait, il allait de nouveau hurlait pour évacuer sa douleur mais Hermione et Ron lui mirent la main devant la bouche, espérant ainsi étouffer sa voix cependant la puissance du cri était si forte que cela ne fit que l'estomper et si quelqu'un se trouver dans le couloir à proximité, cette personne saurait tout de suite qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Quand Hermione pensa à cela, la porte commença à s'ouvrir et la jeune fille s'attendait déjà à des remontrances. Cependant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, attendant les réprimandes pour être dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, la porte se referma rapidement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux mais il n'y avait personne à sa vue, elle se mit à respirait profondément, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, pourtant ils étaient en pleine lumière et elle se demandait comment Rogue ou Rusard avait fait pour ne pas les voir. Alors qu'elle scrutait intensément la pénombre, elle vit apparaître devant ses yeux James et Sirius. Ceci avait une cape d'invisibilité, Hermione et Ron furent soulagé que ce ne fût qu'eux. Néanmoins, Hermione repris rapidement conscience qu'ils ne devaient pas être là par hasard, elle les regarda sévèrement et leur demanda :

"Que faites-vous là "

"Nous vous avons suivi" répondit simplement Sirius.

"A l'aide de la carte du maraudeur" renchéri James.

"Et heureusement parce que si nous n'avions pas été là vous vous seriez fait coincé " termina Sirius

"Et comment avez-vous fait cela " demanda Ron.

"Nous étions avec Remus au départ et quand on a entendu crier, on s'est dit que peutêtre vous auriez besoin d'aide" expliqua James.

"Alors Mumus s'est proposé pour détourner l'attention" acheva Sirius.

"Et où est il partit, il n'y a aucun danger pour lui " demanda Hermione.

"Il est partit à l'autre bout du château, et ne t'en fait pas pour lui il sait ce qu'il fait" lui répondit Sirius en lui posant un bras sur l'épaule.

"Ce qui n'est pas tellement ton cas" lui dit-elle en enlevant le bras qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

"Il devrait nous rejoindre dans peu de temps" continua James.

Sirius surprit ne dit rien et accorda un regard aux deux garçons en même temps que James. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux jeunes hommes virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Ils demandèrent alors d'une même voix :

"Qu'est ce qu'il a "

"Ça c'est parce…" commença à répondre Ron.

"Il faut absolument l'emmener à la tour des Gryffondor" coupa immédiatement Hermione.

"Tu ne crois pas que sa place est à l'infirmerie dans l'état où il est " demanda James quelque peu inquiet de ce que pouvait avoir son fils.

"Non ce n'est pas là-bas, sa place ! En plus, Pomfresh ne peut rien faire pour lui ! Tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il attende que ça passe, il n'as pas le choix, c'est ainsi " répondit un peu brutalement Hermione.

"Bon très bien comme tu veux" lui dit James toujours plein d'inquiétude dans le regard.

James et Sirius prirent le fardeau d'Hermione et Ron tout en leur tendant la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

"Vous savez vous en servirent " demanda James en montrant la carte

"Bien sûr, Harry l'a sort dés que l'on doit sortir la nuit" répondit ses deux interlocuteurs.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, James compris ce que venait de dire Hermione et dit en stoppant :

"Attends une minute ! Tu veux dire que… Harry se permettrait de sortir la nuit dans les couloirs mais il ne veut pas que nous, les maraudeurs, inventeurs de cette merveilleuse carte, on sorte "

"Contrairement à vous, Harry sort la nuit pour des choses utiles ! Bien plus utile que d'aller chercher les dates des prochaines sorties à Pré au Lard " répondit sévèrement Hermione.

"Comme quoi " demandèrent en même temps Sirius et James.

"Des choses… dont nous n'avons rien le droit de dire ! C'est à Harry de choisir s'il faut vous mettre au courant, pas à nous ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit où il faudrait parler de ça, vous ne croyez pas " continua Hermione.

"Très bien ! Alors en marche " dit Sirius.

Ron mit la cape sur les épaules de tout le monde et Hermione enclencha la carte. Elle trouva vite où ils se trouvaient et commença à chercher où se situaient Rogue et Rusard. Leur professeur se trouvait dans son bureau tandis que Rusard était vraisemblablement près de la bibliothèque. Remus n'était pas bien loin d'eux et bientôt il arriva dans la pièce. Là, espérant que le groupe n'était pas parti, il demanda :

"Vous êtes où "

A ce moment là, Ron attrapa son bras et le traîna sous la cape. Et ils commencèrent leur longue procession vers la tour des Gryffondor. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas Rusard et Miss Teigne, la carte du maraudeur y était pour beaucoup car ils avaient fait de nombre détour pour ne pas le croiser.


	10. Révélations

Disclamer : tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

réponses aux review :

Zabou : leur curiosité est mise encore plus à l'épreuve après ce chapitre... mais je n'en dis pas plus!

Stellmaria : c'est vrai que Hermione remet bien en place Sirius. pour ce qui est de l'atitude des deux maraudeurs au début et bien je me les imagine avec quelques atitudes des jumeaux qui dans une situation comme cela serait, à mon avis, plus en train de sevaloriser que de s'appercevoir de ce qui se passe exactement dans la pièce. sinon, moi aussi ça m'a fait de la peine de décrire Harry qui souffre tellement.

Dark yoru : tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de la peine pour Harry. sinon merci pour tes encouragements!

Flore : merci de lire ma fic. pour ce qui est de mettre un chapitre par semaine, je pense que c'est un bon compromis. maintenant j'espère que mes devoirs scolaire ne m'empêcheront pas trop de taper.

Namyothis : j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

Misspotter95 : dis moi, miss, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air très sincère dans tes propos! en plus tu l'as vraiment abîmé ce pauvre Drago, je fais comment moi maintenant! j'essaie de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le réparer et je me suis déjà préparée un billet d'avion pour l'autre bout du monde si je n'y arrive pas! je tien à la vie, tu comprends, et JKR risque de ne pas tellement apprécié qu'il soit ainsi! sinon merci de tes encouragements!

Linoa Anna Potter etThealie,je vous remercie de vos encouragements etpuis j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Note de l'auteur :bon c'est un chapitre assez court mais je trouve qu'il est plutôt important dans le sens oùles maraudeurs prennent un peu plus concience de ce qu'ils ont fait en venant dans le futur. enfin bref!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la tour, ils s'aperçurent que Lily les avait attendu. James et Sirius installèrent Harry sur le sofa et se tournèrent vers Hermione et Ron :

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a ?" demanda James.

"On ne peux pas vous le dire," répondit Hermione qui c'était rapproché de Harry et lui avait pris la main comme pour le rassurer.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda James.

"Parce que cela concerne votre avenir, James. Le tien et celui de Lily. Si l'on vous dit ça, il faudra tout vous expliquer car vous ne comprendrez pas. Et en vous exposant tout cela, nous prendrions le risque que vous changiez tout le futur et on ne peux pas se permettre cela, se serai condamné des milliers de sorciers et moldu et cela est impossible. Trop de vie sont en jeu," répondit Hermione en regardant Harry et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Plus James avançait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il reculait. Tout ce qu'il découvrait sur lui était obscur et truffé d'énigmes. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui aurait pu lui arriver pour qu'il y ait tant de mystère dessus. Il avait l'impression que c'était grave et il avait de plus en plus peur de savoir ce que c'était.

"Dis nous ce que c'est ! on fera en sorte de ne pas changer le futur."

"Vous ne le pourrez pas, Sirius. Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Sirius fit non de la tête.

"Et bien, c'est simple tout comme Lily et James, tu es directement impliqué dans tout ceci. Chacun de vos rôles son important, si on en change un seul alors tout sera modifié," alors que Sirius allait répliquer Hermione ajouta, "tu sais Sirius je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as un tempérament fort. De plus, le Sirius d'aujourd'hui, changerait de nombreuses choses du passé. Des choses dont tu ne doutes pas la future existence pour toi. Tu vas énormément souffrir, Sirius, et toutes ses années de souffrance vont t'endurcir et te rendre méfiant à tout. En quelque sorte tu seras beaucoup plus responsable. Cependant la loi de ton cœur restera toujours plus forte et tu feras passé ton amitié avec James avant le reste."

"Mon amitié avec James est toujours passée avant le reste, c'est tout à fait normal !"

"Et c'est cette amitié qui va contrôler ton avenir," lui dit Hermione.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sirius.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire et sincèrement, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt," répondit Hermione.

"Et pour moi, que se passera-t-il ?" demanda Remus car Hermione avait parler de James, de Lily, de Sirius mais elle n'avait rien dit sur lui.

"Remus… pour l'instant tu n'as pas spécialement de rôle défini dans cette guerre de la vie et vraiment, je trouve que tu as réellement assez souffert pour ne pas mériter le bonheur. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tous les événements qui concernent tes amis vont te faire souffrir et tes yeux vont s'assombrir de tristesse avec les années."

Plus le groupe l'entendait parler, plus ils avaient l'impression d'avoir unmage devant leur yeux, même Ron n'en revenait pas de ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Hermione. C'était des paroles qui expliquaient le futur des maraudeurs et de Lily mais cela était dit si subtilement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir exactement ce qui leur arriverait. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui arrivait à Hermione pour qu'elle parle ainsi, elle qui encourageait Harry pour qu'il ne dise rien sur le futur de ces étranges voyageurs, se mettait à raconter toutes sortes de choses. D'un autre coté, ce n'était pas très grave qu'elle leur dise tout cela, parce que avant qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle voulait dire, il sera trop tard, leur destin sera déjà accompli. Après s'être retourné dans tout les sens, son corps parcouru de spasme et trempé de sueur, Harry s'était endormi et Hermione lui lâcha doucement la main, le laissant dormir paisiblement sur le sofa. Elle l'embrassa sur le front comme l'aurait fait une mère à sa place, se leva et se retourna vers le groupe.

"Vous savez, ça ne sert à rien de découvrir son futur avant l'heure. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, laissez-vous le temps de vivre et surtout essayait de ne pas perdre de temps avec des futilité, on ne vie qu'une fois et il faut en profiter un maximum parce que après se sera trop tard."

Quand elle eut fini sa phrase elle partit se coucher les laissant là. Après ses paroles, James avait encore plus de questions en tête. Tout se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sirius était dans le même état que lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre à de choses horribles dont il ignorait totalement l'explication. Lily était livide. Remus semblait réfléchir à tout ce que venait de lui dire Hermione et Ron était ébahit et comptait bien raconter cette conversation à Harry le lendemain. D'un autre coté, il se demandait bien pourquoi Hermione avait dit tout cela. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, c'était surtout à Harry. Mais Harry est si fragile qu'il est cruelle de lui laissait cette tâche à lui seul. Ron méditait toujours sur ce que venait de dire Hermione quand Sirius dit en se tournant vers Ron :

"Ben dit donc, ta copine parle souvent comme ça ?"

"Non, je crois même que c'est la première fois," répondit Ron.

"Ben, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne met pas le paquet quand elle doit parler de quelque chose de vraiment important !" ajouta James.

"J'ai cru pendant un instant que ce n'était pas la fille avec qui j'ai discuté tout à l'heure," s'enquit Lily.

"Je pense que si elle nous a dit tout ça, c'est pour que nous réfléchissons sur ce que nous avons fait en venant ici," termina Remus.

"De toute façon, maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière," dit Sirius, "cependant je dois dire que ce petit coté mystérieux m'attire beaucoup."

"Tu n'as aucune chance, avec elle, de toute façon," se renfrongna Ron.

"Je pense que si elle nous a dit ça, c'est pour nous faire comprendre que Harry a vécu des choses plutôt horrible pour son age et qu'il faudrait qu'on le laisse respirer un peu," dit James en regardant Harry et en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

"Peut-être mais dans ce cas, elle aurait très bien pu le dire clairement, pas besoin de faire tout un discours," dit Sirius.

"Surtout que toi, à par si on ne te donne pas quelque raisons valable, tu t'obstines !" répliqua Lily.

"Elle a raison," souligna James, "si Hermione ne nous avait pas dit tout ça, ses paroles seraient entré dans une oreille... pour sortir par l'autre... et surtoutavec toi."

"Je te signal que toi tu fais comme moi ! Alors nous sommes dans la même situation !" se renfrogna Sirius.

"Sirius n'a pas vraiment tord sur ce point, James," dit Remus, "tous les deux pour vous faire lâcher prise, il faut donner le paquet."

Ils ne dirent plus une seule parole chacun réfléchissant de leur coté, tourné vers la cheminée, vers une fenêtre ou en fermant les yeux. Petit à petit, ils partirent tous se coucher des questions plein la tête.


	11. Cours de soins aux créatures magiques

Disclamer : comme toujours, tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les lui empreinter et je tiens cependant à les rendre en bonne état! donc je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs leur refasse la tête (je parle surtout pour une certain Misspotter95)

réponses aux review :

Thealie : je te remercie d'apprécié ma fic!

Lyane : non, non ! On ne torture pas Peter ou c'est toi qui t'arrange pour expliquer la mine déplorable qu'il aura après le massacre qu'on se sera permis de lui faire! en plus, JK Rowling ne me l'a pas prété étant donner que je ne compte pas le faire aparaître!

Linoa Anna Potter : Effectivement, le chapitre précédent était très court, je crois même que c'est le plus court de tous! tu n'es pas patiente ? ben il faudra que tu apprennes à le devenir ! merci quand même pour tes encouragements !

Dark yoru : je m'excuse pour la faute! je ne savez pas si tu étais une fille ou un mec, je vais taché de faire attention maintenant! merci pour ta motivation

Allima : je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic avec les maraudeurs qui parte dans le futur, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre que tu sois tombée sur ma fic et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas!

Draya Felton : La suite est pour maintenant! merci pour tes encouragements!

Misspotter95 : ne joue pas à ça avec moi! je sais que tu es très contente d'avoir massacré drago et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à le réparer! mais j'y suis arrivée (enfin, il était temps!) et il va faire une petite apparition dans ce chapitre et je serait très heureuse que tu ne massacre plus les personages ou... c'est toi qui t'amusera à les réparer! (hihihihi) Sinon, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les paroles d'Hermione, je trouve que je me suis pas trop mal débrouiller pour lui faire dire au maraudeurs ce qui leur attend dans le futur tout en cachant ce qui va leur arrivé! pour Harry je sais pas encore si je vais le laisser respirer ou pas, j'hésite! je te fais la bise et voici la suite!

Afroty : je me demande si tu n'as peut-être pas un peu exagéré sur le mot bien que j'en sois très flatée que tu penses cela!

Namyothis : moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'intervention d'Hermione! et je suis contente que ça te plaise!

Zabou : ton entousiasme me motive beaucoup! merci de continuer à me lire!

Je suis super contente, à chaque chapitre je reçois un peu plus de review que le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : Soins aux créatures magiques**

Il était encore tôt quand Harry se réveilla, tout habillé et avec ses lunettes sur le nez, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il mit quelque instant avant de se souvenir de la crise qu'il avait eu la veille, Voldemort avait attaqué. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Combien de mangemorts étaient avec lui ? Il n'en savait pas plus. Mais il avait, en revanche, sentit sa colère, après des cris de douleurs interminables, car son plan n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Harry se releva rapidement, il avait besoin de savoir exactement où en était la situation par rapport à l'attaque de la veille. Il jeta un regard circulaire à toute la salle espérant trouver un quelconque indice. Mais à la place, il tomba sur une Lily endormit sur le fauteuil à coté du sofa sur lequel il se trouvait. Il partit en direction de son dortoir, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, des sanglots silencieux lui serrèrent la gorge. A chaque attaque de Voldemort, sa cicatrice le brûlait et des pensées morbides, provenant du mage noir, s'insinué en lui ce qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour de l'intérieur. Il se sentait terriblement coupable d'être celui-qui-à-survécu, d'être le seul sorcier de son âge à s'en sortir face à Voldemort sans y laisser sa peau. A cet instant, il se sentait vulnérable et faible. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche.

Le survivant, l'appelait-on, il aurait mille fois préféré avoir une vie normale que d'être celui qui devrait LE vaincre. Celui qui avait la lourde charge de protéger les millions et les millions de personnes qui vivaient sur cette Terre. C'était à lui qui était encore un enfant sur lequel on avait déposé, sur ses frêles épaules, tout le poids du monde.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là, il se décida donc à sortir de la douche. Il se prépara en quelques minutes et sorti de la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, tout le monde dormait encore sauf Remus qui rejoignait la salle de bain et James qui s'étirait et allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Harry rassembla tout ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand James l'arrêta en l'appelant. Il se retourna. Le jeune homme qui était encore dans son lit, l'observait de ses yeux endormis. Aucun des deux garçons ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Harry rompe le silence qui c'était installé entre eux :

"Pourquoi m'as-tu interpellé ?"

"J'aimerais… comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Pourquoi tu t'es mit à crier ? Je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille… je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurai dû t'emmener à Mme Pomfresh…" répondit James en se tordant les main.

"Cela n'aurait servi à rien, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir dans cet état. Il vaut mieux pour toi ainsi que pour Remus et Sirius que vous oubliez tout cela," lui dit Harry qui l'avait arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Harry tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avant même que James ait pu dire quoi que ce soit alors que Remus entrait dans la chambre, une serviette autour du cou. Le lycanthrope regarda un moment James qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de sa conversation avec Harry puis dit :

"Tu sais, s'il ne veut pas que tu l'aides, tu ne devrais pas t'acharner, il viendra tout seul à toi quand il se sentira prêt."

"Tu as sans doute raison, mais je n'aime pas le voir ainsi," répondit James qui fixait la porte par laquelle était parti Harry.

"Tu n'ais pas le seul à t'inquiété pour lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution de l'interroger sans cesse."

"Je veux savoir ce qu'il a, Remus," répliqua James en se tournant vers son ami.

"Peut-être mais c'est pas comme cela que le gamin va te répondre !" rétorqua Remus, "maintenant va te préparer pendant que je réveille les autres, on a cours dans ¾ d'heure et personne n'est debout."

Sous les ordres de Remus, James pris de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire et parti se laver. Pendant ce temps Remus s'occupait à réveiller tout le monde avec des hurlements et des tapes dans les mains ce qui faisait un raffut pas possible.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune, la tête baissée, réfléchissant à ce qui c'était passé la veille et essayant de savoir où l'attaque avait été perpétré. Quand quelqu'un lui demanda quelque chose. Il releva rapidement les yeux regardant en tout sens pour savoir qui l'avait questionné. Pas mal d'élèves étaient arrivé le temps qu'il prenne sa douche mais chacun discutait entre eux ou finissait un devoir à la dernière minute quand il vu une paire d'œil posée sur lui. Assit sur un fauteuil, Lily le regardait fixement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Harry alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui demanda de répéter sa question. Ce qu'elle fit :

"Qu'avais-tu hier soir ?"

"Ho… heu… rien de bien grave, ne t'en fait pas," répondit Harry après un temps d'arrêt, le regard dans le vague.

"Cette réponse satisfit peut-être James et Sirius mais je ne suis pas idiote. Alors qu'est ce que tu avais hier soir ?" re-questionna Lily.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais rien. De toute façon, même si j'avais quelque chose, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire."

"Très bien ! Mais si un jour, tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là," lui répondit Lily résignée.

"Bien sûr que je sais que tu es là. Mais je ne peux rien te dire," dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Après ce bref échange, Harry se leva et partit en direction de la grande salle espérant trouver des réponses à SES questions.

Arrivé là, il fut agressé par tout le raffut que faisaient les élèves dans la grande salle. Les murmures s'étendaient dans toute la salle. Harry regardait tout les visages, certains avaient des sourires triomphants et ils se trouvaient pour la plus part à la table des serpentard, d'autres affichaient un air surpris et profondément triste et enfin il y en avait qui été baigné de larmes ce qui serra un peu plus le cœur de Harry. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondor, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Il écoutait avec attention ce que disait les autres élèves, essayant de découvrir où s'était déroulé l'attaque. Après quelque minute d'écoute, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas eu une attaque mais deux : une sur le chemin de traverse et qui avait provoqué cent vingt-neuf morts et quarante-trois blessés et l'autre s'était produit dans une rue très fréquenté du Londres moldu. Cette dernière avait été monstrueuse et pas moins de deux cents cinquante morts avaient été compté. Harry était devenu livide. Pendant un an, Voldemort ne s'était que très peu manifesté pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur lui et maintenant, il attaquait sans retenu toutes les personnes qui ne voulait pas se lier à lui ou qui n'étaient pas des sorciers au sang pure. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il partit immédiatement, de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien avaler.

Harry fut heureux d'être à coté de Ron en cours d'histoire de la magie. De leurs coté, James se mit à coté de Lily espérant conquérir la belle de son cœur, Sirius se mit avec Hermione et Remus se mit juste derrière eux. Durant tout le cours, Sirius n'arrêta pas de parler à Hermione ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui coupant la parole, elle lui dit :

"Sirius, laisse-moi écouter le cours. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne pourra me le passer."

"Ben si ! Il y a Lily !" répondit l'interrompu tout en reprenant le court de ses paroles.

Hermione se tourna vers Lily et James. Ce dernier parlait avec animation et la jeune fille l'écoutait tout en riant. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et lui dit :

"Si toi, tu trouves que Lily est attentive au cours, moi, je ne trouve pas ! Donc arrête de me parler."

"Là, elle marque un point," répliqua Remus qui avait suivi l'échange.

"Toi, tais-toi," rétorqua Sirius piqué dans son orgueil.

"Serais-tu susceptible, Padmol ?" demanda Remus avec un air détaché.

"Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, Lunard ?" répondit Sirius en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

"Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que tu n'as jamais agit comme ça avec une fille ?... allez savoir !" riposta Remus.

Sirius était devenu rouge pivoine et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Tandis qu'Hermione passait son regard de Remus à Sirius avec un air interrogateur. Après quelque seconde, elle demanda à Remus :

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Il ne veut absolument rien dire, il est juste un peu fatigué et il raconte n'importe quoi ! Cela lui arrive souvent quand il est dans cet état ! Avec James, on en a conclut que c'est à cause de la fatigue qui est vraiment lourde à certaine période et ça lui donne des hallucinations," répondit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux dont il était possible.

"Tu crois sincèrement que je vais croire ton baratin ?" demanda Hermione avec une mine vexée, "en plus ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais mais à Remus," elle se tourna vers Remus, "donc je réitère ma question puisse que Monsieur a cru que c'était à lui que je parlais, que veux-tu dire, Remus ?"

"Rien, ce n'est pas important," répondit Remus en voyait les yeux noirs et le poing en l'air de Sirius qui lui était si aimablement destiné.

"Sirius, je te vois," dit Hermione en souffla et sans même regardait le concerné.

"Je ne fais rien !" répondit Sirius avec un air outré.

"Bon si vous avez fini, j'aimerais continuer à suivre le cours," dit Hermione en ignorant totalement la réplique de Sirius.

"Au fait, tu as entendu parler des attaques ?" demanda Remus à Hermione avant qu'elle ne reparte pour le monde ennuyeux des cours.

"Bien sûr, tout le monde en parle !" répondit Hermione.

"Une chose qui n'a pas changé entre ici et chez nous," poursuivit Sirius avec un air sombre, "Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours aussi puissant !"

"Je pensais qu'il était tombé, depuis le temps," continua Remus.

"Ça n'as pas toujours été ainsi," leur dit involontairement Hermione.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dit ?" demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Hermione.

"Rien ! Rien du tout !" répondit Hermione un peu trop rapidement, "maintenant, il faut que j'écoute le cours."

"Hermione, tu t'es vendu toute seule," informa Remus, "Sirius n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise quand il a un os."

"Je voulais juste dire qu'il y a eu des années où presque rien ne se passé," répondit Hermione en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible.

"Ça ne marche pas," riposta Sirius.

Hermione souffla bruyamment et dit :

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, et puis au lieu de chercher à savoir quelque chose de votre futur, vous ferez mieux de suivre le cours !"

Après ces quelques paroles, elle retourna à son cours et ne fut plus ennuyé par les assauts de Sirius et Remus. De son coté, Lily n'avait pas pu suivre son cours à cause de James mais elle avait beaucoup rie en sa compagnie et bien que cela l'avait énervée au début du cours, elle avait apprécié de se retrouver à coté de lui pendant ce cours. Le cours d'après était le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Pour ce premier cours de l'année, Hagrid leur avait amené quatre chevaux ailés. Le premier avait une robe dorée avec les ailes brunes comme la crinière sauf qu'il y avait des taches plus pale. Il émanait de lui une force prodigieuse. Le second avait une robe brune foncée avec le crin légèrement plus claire. Ses ailes étaient de la même couleur que sa robe. Le troisième était gris clair et avait la crinière et les ailes blanches comme la neige. Il avait un air majestueux. Enfin, le dernier était d'un noir profond et il inspirait une certaine frayeur à tous les élèves. Les quatre chevaux ailés étaient attaché à une barrière et semblaient s'agiter alors que les élèves se rassemblait en laissant une grande distance entre les chevaux et eux. Quand ils furent tous présent, Hagrid s'avança près d'eux et commença son cours :

"Bienvenue à tous ! Pour ce premier cours de l'année, je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux d'étudier les chevaux ailés. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, les chevaux ailés sont présents partout dans le monde et ils ont une grande facilité pour se repérer. Ces chevaux-ci sont dressé et sont donc inoffensif ce qui ne serait pas le cas pour un Thestral (il montra le cheval noir) ou un Abraxan (il montra le cheval à la robe dorée) qui sont deux chevaux très puissant et assez redoutable à l'état sauvage. Les chevaux ailés sont reconnus pour les grandes distances qu'ils peuvent parcourir en peu de temps mais ils sont comme les hippogriffes, très fière d'eux, il ne faut donc pas les insultés au risque d'être la dernière chose que vous dites. Pour approcher un cheval ailé, il faut s'avancer doucement et ne pas paraître effrayé car il le sentira de même qu'il sentira si vous voulez lui faire du mal. Si cela se produit, il faudra que… heu… je pense que l'on verra cela plus tard. Donc qui veux s'en approcher en premier pour montrer comment il faut faire à ces camarades ?" demanda Hagrid après son long monologue.

"Pourquoi pas Potter, des fois qu'il se fracasserait la tête contre le sol, se serait marrant," marmonna Malfoy qui n'était pas loin d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, les maraudeurs et Lily, à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux gorilles rigolèrent bêtement tandis qu'Harry se retournait vers Malfoy et lui disait :

"Tu as raison Malfoy, je vais y aller en premier parce que tu risquerais de les effrayer avec ta tête."

"En fait, je ne parlais pas de toi mais de l'autre, il faut arrêter de se prendre pour le centre du monde, il n'y a pas que toi qui existes !" répliqua Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

James se tourna vers Malfoy alors qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Remus et Sirius (note: ça fait du monde tout ça!) se retournaient vers lui se demandant s'il le ferait ou pas.

"Tu ne me crois pas capable de le faire ?" demanda James.

"James, tu ne comptes pas le faire j'espère," demanda Lily, "si tu fais le moindre faux pas, ils risquent de te tuer !"

"Si Hagrid dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger, cela veux dire qu'il peut le faire," lui dit Harry.

"Hagrid, je veux bien essayer," lança James au garde chasse en s'avançant en avant des autres élèves.

"C'est bien," le garde chasse détacha le cheval à la robe grise et vint le placé au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formé les élèves, "celui-ci appartient à la race des Gronians, ils sont particulièrement appréciés pour leur grande vitesse ce qui est très pratique quand on a de très grande distance à parcourir en un temps très court, il s'appelle Eirénè. Maintenant tu vas avancer lentement en le regardant dans les yeux."

James fit ce que Hagrid lui demanda. Il avança le plus lentement possible en le fixant dans les yeux. Le cheval ailé avait des yeux bleu gris avec pleins de nuance. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de l'animal mythique.

"N'est pas peur ou Eirénè le sentira. Avance calmement."

James n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de l'animal. Il leva une main doucement en direction de sa tête tout en continuant sa marche. Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, le premier contact avec l'animal se fit. Le cheval ailé avait un poil très doux. Alors que James caressait toujours le cheval, Hagrid s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

"Je crois me souvenir que tu es très bon en vole ? (James hocha de la tête) Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que tu vois d'objection à faire un tour sur son dos."

James fit des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard et essaya du mieux qu'il pu de protester mais le garde chasse le souleva du sol et le posa sur le dos du cheval ailé derrière les ailes.

"Surtout rappelles-toi qu'il ne faux pas que tu glisses trop sur l'arrière de son dos car il n'aime pas beaucoup cela."

Hagrid tapa sur la cuisse de l'animal qui parti au triple galop en déployant ses ailes avant de s'envoler. James qui ne savait pas trop où s'accrocher attrapa, le plus fermement qu'il pu, la crinière de l'animal. Il vola au-dessus du château puis du lac avant qu'Hagrid ne rappelle l'animal. Le virage que fit le Gronian en direction de la terre lui fit avoir une belle peur mais quand le cheval atterrit, il fut heureux du merveilleux tour qu'il avait fait. Hagrid le fit descendre et il fut applaudi par les élèves de gryffondor. Après cette démonstration, le garde chasse fit quatre groupes d'élèves en prenant soin de ne pas mélanger les gryffondor avec les serpentard. Nos sept compagnons furent mit ensemble avec le Thestral, qui s'appelait Erebos, ce qui était loin de rassurer Lily et Hermione qui savait que cet race était connu pour être plutôt agressive. De plus Hermione avait lu quelque part que les Thestrals pouvaient se rendre invisible et qu'il avait tendance à porter malheur ce qu'elle n'oublia pas de signaler au groupe. Mais Harry lui répondit :

"Je ne dis pas que tu as tord d'avoir peur, Hermione mais à mon avis s'il y avait un quelconque danger Hagrid ne nous aurait jamais laissé les approcher. Maintenant si personne ne se décide à l'approcher je vais le faire."

"Harry, dois-je te rappeler les différentes créatures 'inoffensives' que Hagrid a voulu nous montrer pendant son cours ou tu t'en souviens tout seul ?" demanda Hermione.

"Je sais bien que toutes les créatures que nous a présenté Hagrid n'était pas forcément 'inoffensives' mais il faut toujours accordé une seconde chance," répliqua Harry puis il se tourna vers le grand cheval noir qui n'était pas très loin d'eux et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avança vers lui.

Harry ne manifestait aucune crainte à l'égare de l'animal. Ses yeux émeraude étaient plongés dans les abysses du cheval ailé. Doucement, il leva son bras tout en continuant à avancer. L'animal eut un mouvement de recule avant de se mettre dans une position d'attaque. Harry arrêta d'avancer le regardant toujours dans les yeux d'un air déterminé. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun des deux ne bougea. L'animal de temps en temps semblait disparaître puis réapparaissait à la même place. Derrière lui, le groupe avait le souffle coupé et regardait la scène avec appréhensions. Hagrid qui s'était d'abord occupé des autres groupes, arriva et il dit à Harry :

"Recule !"

Mais Harry ne recula pas, observant toujours avec attention Erebos, attendant patiemment qu'il baisse la garde. Il affichait toujours cet air déterminé tout en restant calme.

"Harry, tu ferais mieux de reculer," dit Hermione, "le Thestral ne bougera pas tant que toi tu ne reculeras pas."

"Je sais ce que je fais Hermione," lui répondit Harry en fixant toujours l'animal.

Après de nombreuses minutes, où Erebos continua à apparaître et disparaître, celui-ci baissa sa garde et s'approcha tout doucement d'Harry. Le survivant franchit le dernier pas qui les séparaient et commença à le caresser entre les deux yeux ce quifit fermer les yeux de l'animal. Tout le groupe inspira profondément plusieurs fois et Hagrid s'approcha de lui en lui demandant :

"Tu veux aller faire un tour sur son dos ?"

Harry hocha immédiatement la tête et Hagrid le posa sur le dos de l'animal derrière les ailes. Harry pris la crinière de l'animal entre ses mains et le talonna ce qui le fit avancer avant que Hagrid ne lui donne une tape sur la cuisse. Erebos déploya d'énormes ailes noires et en un battement lent et gracieux, il s'envola. Le vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux d'Harry ce qui le fit sourire de plaisir. Depuis qu'Ombrage lui avait pris son balai, il n'était pas retourné dans les airs et la sensation de bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait, lui revint. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier encore ce moment merveilleux. Des frissons de bien être lui parcoururent le corps. Le cheval ailé survolait le lac quand Harry rouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'Erebos planait, lentement Harry lâcha la crinière de l'animal et lui flatta l'encolure. De sa patte antérieure gauche, Erebos toucha l'eau. Harry reprit finalement la crinière entre ses mains et donna un petit coup de talon et le cheval donna un coup d'aile pour se donner de la hauteur. Ils survolèrent le château et son parc puis ils se posèrent lentement, non loin du groupe. Erebos fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter totalement. Harry lui flatta une dernière fois l'encolure avant de descendre de ses propres moyens car Hagrid était occupé avec Malfoy qui avait beaucoup de mal avec le cheval ailé (le brun foncé) qui leur avait été assigné à lui et ses camarades. S'il se souvenait bien le cheval ailé était de la race des Ethonans, une race très facile à manier et son nom était Iris. Celui que James avait monté, Eirénè, avait été attribué à Neville, Seamus, Dean, lavande et Parvati car il était comme Iris facile à manier. Le dernier, de la race des Abraxans, avait été attribué à des serpentard et portait le nom d'Hemera. Quand il fut à terre, Harry caressa le cheval et regarda ses compagnons qui faisaient de drôle de tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient et Lily lui dit :

"Pendant que tu volais sur le Thestral, il a utilisé son pouvoir et vous avez tout les deux disparu. Or les Thestrals n'utilisent jamais leur pouvoir quand ils ont quelqu'un sur leur dos. Il faut que le sorcier et l'animal ne fasse qu'un pour que cela se produise ce qui est tellement rare que ça se compte sur les doigts de la main."

"Tu me fais marcher," fut la réaction de Harry sur le coup.

"C'est la vérité Harry," rétorqua Hermione, "seules quelques personnes peuvent dire qu'elles ont fait qu'un avec un Thestral."

"Peut-être et après ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'ai quelque chose que très peu de sorciers ont ! N'est ce pas?" demanda Harry.

"Peut-être mais ce ne sont que les plus grands sorciers et les plus puissants qui arrive à avoir cette faculté," riposta Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il continua à caresser Erebos puis se détacha finalement de lui. Il alla jusqu'à son groupe et leur dit en s'asseyant sur une pierre :

"C'est à votre tour maintenant !"

Ron fut le premier à oser s'avancer vers Erebos. Il le fit lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux essayant de dissimuler toute peur. Après quelque minute, il arriva près du cheval ailé qui se laissa caresser. Tout le cour se passa ainsi, chacun à leur tour les élèves du groupe essayaient de s'avancer vers Erebos mais à par Harry et James, aucun firent un tour sur son dos.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Pour les noms des chevaux ailés, je les ai pris de l'antiquité grecque, ils correspondent surtout à la couleur de leur robe. Pour les races, je les ai pris dans le livre "Les animaux fantastiques".

Erebos, Hemera : selon la religion grecque de l'antiquité, c'est par le chaos que l'univers a commencé. Celui-ci a donné naissance à huit géants dont Erebos qui signifie les ténèbres et Hemera qui donna la lumière du jour.

Eirénè : Dans l'antiquité Grecque, avec ses deux sœurs, Eunomia et Dicé, ce sont les déesses des saisons et elles contrôlent les nuages. Quand on parle des trois sœurs en même temps, on les appelle Les Heures. Leurs noms signifié: pour Eirénè la Paix (j'ai préféré ce nom aux deux autres car comme j'en ai fait d'un cheval plutôt calme, la paix lui correspondait plus que la signification des deux autres noms), pour Eunomia la législation et pour Dicé la justice.

Iris : c'était la messagère des dieux grecs mais elle désigne aussi l'arc-en-ciel qui est un lien entre le ciel et la Terre (j'ai choisi ce nom en raison de la robe du cheval qui est brune foncée ce qui désignerait la Terre et grâce à ses ailes, il peut faire un lien avec le ciel)


	12. Sortie à PréauLard

Salut tout le monde!

Après deux semaines, heu non trois semaines, je m'excuse de tout coeur! (Où j'en étais moi? deux secondes, je cherche mon post-it pour mon intro!) Ha! voilà je l'ai trouvé donc je disais, Après trois semaine sans suite (je m'excuse encore!), voici la suite! j'ai, cependant, des excuses atténuantes, en effet, mon ordi plante pas mal en ce moment et quand je voulais poster la suite, la connection marchait pas, ou tout juste pour accéder à une page à la fois ce qui est très agaçant! mais à paremment la connection à l'air de fonctionner de nouveau, croisons les doigts pour que ça continu!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling, il y a juste l'histoire qui est sortie de ma tête de folle!

Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews:

Linoa Anna Potter: merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

Thealie: en effet, encore une bizzarie pour Harry, c'est fou tous les trucs étranges qui lui arrive! pour ce qui est du fait que Harry n'avait pas peur face au cheval ailé, en fait c'était surtout basé sur une intuitions qu'il avait face au cheval, mais on en découvrira un peu plus, plus tard mais ce ne sera pas avant quatre, cinq chapitres!

Draya Felton: c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance avec le 3 ce qui est tout à fait normal puisse que je me suis inspiré du passage du vol del'hippogriffe pour écrire le chapitre 11. En fait, je me suis dit que certaines créatures avaient des similitude entre elle, ainsi les chevaux ailés et les hippogriffes ont des particularités communes, comme d'être en partie cheval et d'être fière d'eux-même. d'ailleurs on peut voir dans le tome 5 de JKR que les centaures aussi sont assez fière d'eux puisse qu'ils refusent de s'abaisser à prendre des humains sur leur dos ou à les aider. donc voilà, j'espère t'avoir bien renseigné et que cette suite te plaira! bisous!

Negrita: merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite!

Dark yoru: comme je l'ai dit à Draya Felton, oui, la ressemblance entre le film et le chapitre 11 est fait exprès. je considère que certaines créatures peuvent avoir des particularités entre elles identiques. comme ça fait un temps épouvantable que je n'ai pas poster je vais te proposer d'aller lire ce que je lui ais écrit pour m'expliquer! (d'autant plus qu'il est assez tard!) bisous!

Zabou: pour la suite elle est tout de suite! merci pour les reviws que t'a poster aux autres fic tout à l'heure ça ma fait énormément plaisir! (t'a raison, àmoi aussi, Pansy me fait presque de la peine!)

Namyothis: pour l'air de déjà vu, reporte toi à la réponse que j'ai donné à Draya Felton, tu comprendra! Sinon merci pour ta review!

LuluFlo4: Pour la suite c'est maintenant! merci pour ta review!

je remerci tout le monde de me lire même ce qui ne me laisse pas de review, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle est plus longue que d'habitude! et n'oublier pas qu'il y a le bouton 'go' en bas de la page pour me faire par de vos impressions (qui compte beaucoup! car si vous aimez pas, il faut que je sois au courant!). Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire...

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 : Sortie à Pré au Lard**

Le lendemain, il y avait la sortie à Pré au Lard. Les maraudeurs s'étaient plus ou moins bien comportés avec Harry, ne lui posant pas trop de questions sur leur futur mais se demandant toujours pourquoi il y avait tant de mystère autour de celui-ci.

Lily et Hermione discutaient beaucoup ensemble, se racontant un peu tout, elles passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et Hermione veillait soigneusement à ce que Lily ne découvre rien sur son futur en feuilletant un livre. Hermione connaissait tous les livres de la bibliothèque ce qui lui facilité la tâche.

Sirius, de son côté, tournait de plus en plus autour de cette dernière au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci qui faisait tout pour le fuir.

Harry, Ron, James, Remus et Sirius quand il ne courait pas derrière Hermione, faisaient les quatre cents coups, rôdant souvent la nuit pour jouer des mauvais tours aux serpentard ce qui exaspéra les deux jeunes filles et tout les professeurs.

Jamais Harry s'était amusé autant en si peut de temps. Pendant ces deux semaines, il avait oublié qu'il était orphelin, oublié que Voldemort était toujours après lui, oublié que c'était lui qui était chargé de le tuer. Il déprima un peu à l'idée de ne pas accompagner les maraudeurs, une semaine avant, quand la pleine lune arriva mais reprit vite contenance. Il se sentait presque normal et Ron et Hermione étaient content de le voir si heureux.

Pour la sortie au village sorcier, ils avaient prévu quelque chose et le survivant espérait de tout cœur que cette blague marche. La veille, ils rediscutèrent de celle-ci, mettant les dernières petites choses au point avant le lendemain.

Il était au environ de midi le jour de la sortie à pré au lard. Tous les élèves faisaient la queue près du concierge pour se faire pointer par celui-ci. Cependant un groupe de sept élèves n'étaient pas là et étaient plus précisément dans le parc de Poudlard près du Saule cogneur. Ils disparurent sous les racines de celui-ci.

Arrivé à Pré au lard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius et Remus allèrent en premier chez Honeydukes où ils achetèrent énormément de sucrerie puis ils passèrent chez Zonko. Comme à leur habitude, les boutiques étaient bondées d'élèves et il était très difficile de circuler dans les allées.

Quand tout le groupe eut fini ses achats, ils allèrent aux Trois Balais et commandèrent des bières au beurre. Tandis qu'ils buvaient tranquillement, ils débâtèrent sur la réaction des élèves face à leur blague. Alors que Ron, Sirius et James pensait que cela susciterait de la panique. Hermione, Lily, Remus et Harry penchaient plus pour une extrême frayeur avant un grand éclat de rire. Tous le groupe allaient partir du bar quand Harry eut soudain énormément mal à sa cicatrice, à un tel point qu'il tomba à terre et se mit à hurler de douleur.

Sirius et James le prirent et le mirent sur une chaise tandis que Ron et Hermione s'approchaient de lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais à peine avaient ils commencé leur phrase que Harry prononça distinctement :

"Il est ici !"

Ron et Hermione avaient parfaitement compris de qui parler Harry mais les autres l'ignoraient complètement et Remus, pour les trois autres, demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est alors que Ron se retourna vers eux et qu'il leur dit :

"C'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui est ici !"

"Tu peux demander une compresse humide à Rosmerta, Lily," demanda Hermione.

Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily restèrent sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Lily, s'il te plait, tu peux aller demander une compresse humide," redemanda Hermione à la jeune fille.

Lily reprit ses esprits et partit immédiatement vers le comptoir où se trouver Rosmerta, la gérante du bar. Peu à peu, on entendit que dehors la panique s'installait et un afflux de personnes se fit dans le bar. Lily revint vers eux avec difficulté et tendit la compresse à Hermione qui la posa sur le front d'Harry lui disant que tout irait bien.

Celui-ci l'écoutait et entendait aussi les cris de panique des gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur et, progressivement, celle-ci s'estompa et bientôt, il fut en mesure de se lever. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais Hermione le stoppa :

"Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux et tu es trop faible pour l'affronter !"

"Je dois y aller, Hermione, je n'ai pas le choix ! Les professeurs ne sont pas là et je suis le seul apte à tenir face à Voldemort ! Que ça te plaise ou pas je dois y aller, personne n'ira à ma place, ils sont tous effrayés," lui répondit Harry en se dégageant de la prise de la jeune fille et en appuyant bien sur sa dernière phrase.

"Dans ce cas là, on te suit !" dirent d'une même voix les trois maraudeurs et Lily.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y allé, si Voldemort s'aperçoit que vous êtes là, il fera tout pour vous tuer ! Vous êtes impliqué dans son futur et s'il peut vous supprimer, il s'en donnera à cœur joie," répliqua sévèrement Harry puis il partit, sachant pertinemment que ses meilleurs amis allaient les retenir pour éviter une catastrophe.

Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle retenait les maraudeurs et Lily, l'appelait pour ne pas qu'il y aille mais il l'ignora totalement, sachant qui se trouvait sur la grande rue de pré au lard. Harry passa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans la rue principale du village, il sortit sa baguette en voyant Voldemort et ses mangemorts un peu plus loin.

De leur coté, Ron et Hermione faisaient tout pour stopper les parents d'Harry ainsi que Remus et Sirius qui étaient plus nombreux et donc il était très difficile de les tenir pour ne pas qu'ils passent la porte du bar. Ils appelèrent Neville, Seamus et Dean qui n'étaient pas loin pour les aider à les stopper.

Et à cinq, ils arrivèrent à les retenir chacun en retenant un, Ron tenait Remus, Neville bloquait Lily, Seamus et Dean s'y étaient mit à deux pour retenir James qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, aller chercher son fils dehors qui était en danger et enfin Hermione essayait en vint de retenir Sirius sans pour autant y arriver.

Alors que Sirius faisait tout pour sortir du bar tout en la poussant le plus gentiment possible, Hermione dû employer les grands moyens car il se trouvait un peu trop à proximité de la sortie et elle l'embrassa alors qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde faisait des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard. Sans laissait le temps à quiconque de dire quoique se soit elle dit:

"Sirius ne fait pas cette tête j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que tu en mourrais d'envie et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te calmer."

Puis elle poursuivit quand James décida de se calmer un peu après cette surprenante vision :

"Maintenant, pour le bien de tous, n'y allez pas ! Si vous allez aider Harry, il risque de ne pas y avoir ce futur. Il faut absolument que vous ne vous montriez pas à Vous-Savez-Qui… Comme l'a dit Harry toute à l'heure, s'il peut vous tuer, il le fera sans aucun remords," elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de dire, "venez près de la fenêtre si vous voulez voir ce qui se passe mais ne sortez pas !"

Les voyageurs du temps arrêtèrent de protester un peu comprenant ce que voulait dire Hermione et tout doucement, ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour observer la scène qui se déroulait dehors. Harry s'était approché de Voldemort et l'avait interpellait :

"Que fais-tu ici Tom ?"

"Potter ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais apparaître !" ricanât Voldemort.

Tous ses mangemorts s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Ils étaient tous silencieux, attendant les ordres de leur maître.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire un massacre ?" interrogea Harry.

"Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais aider tes camarades s'ils avaient un problème avec moi c'est donc pour cela que je suis venu, je devais te voir."

"Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Tom ?" demanda sarcastiquement Harry. "Nous n'avons rien à nous dire !"

"Arrête de m'appeler Tom ! mon nom est Voldemort !" cria celui-ci avec colère.

"Ton pseudo est Voldemort, en effet, mais que tu le veuille ou non, ton véritable nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor," répliqua Harry, "maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu me veux exactement, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles nous n'avons rien à nous dire."

"Je n'en serai pas si sûr que toi, cher Potter !" répliqua Voldemort dans un rictus, "soit tu coopères soit je me verrais dans l'obligation de tuer de nouveau un de tes proches, Potter."

"Très bien je t'écoute ! Que veux-tu me dire ?" dit Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

"Je veux connaître le contenu de la prophétie, celle qui nous concerne tout les deux et que tu as briser en juin dernier. Je sais que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, te l'a révélé !"

"Ce n'est que ça ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es venu jusqu'ici en personne pour me demander le contenu d'une prophétie poussiéreuse ! Et bien désoler de te décevoir, mais je ne connais pas son contenu quand tes débiles de mangemorts l'ont cassés il y avait trop de bruit pour comprendre ce que racontait l'hologramme. Et même si je l'avais entendu, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit. De plus, Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit à propos d'elle."

Les maraudeurs qui étaient toujours à la fenêtre, se demandaient bien de quoi le mage noir et Harry discutaient. Ce dernier risquait de se faire tuer s'il continuait à papoter ainsi au lieu d'attaquer. Alors que James amorçait un mouvement en direction de la porte du bar, Ron, Seamus et Neville lui barrèrent la route. Il se retourna vers Voldemort qui se mit à rire de son rire aigu avant de dire à son fils quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore mit à l'abri entendaient, en revanche parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait :

"C'était une mauvaise réponse Potter ! Je vais devoir m'en prendre à un de tes amis."

"Pas si je suis là pour t'en empêcher !" répliqua Harry.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Pauvre fou," ricana Voldemort.

"Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais vous ! Je vous ai vaincu combien de fois depuis que je suis bébé ? Laissez-moi compter…" Harry fit mine de réfléchir"...à un an, je vous ai vaincu… à onze, je vous ai empêché de revenir ainsi qu'à douze ans. A quatorze ans, malheureusement, vous êtes arrivé à revenir grâce à votre crétin de serviteur mais je m'en suis tiré et à quinze, je suis arrivé à déjouer vos plans… même si cela m'a coûté. Si je compte bien, cela fait un total de cinq fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, sans compter aujourd'hui et je m'en suis toujours sortie. Pourquoi cela serait différent maintenant ?"

Le petit groupe dans le bar qui ne comprenait rien de leur échange verbal était plus que frustré. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'avoir épuisait son stock de parole car il prit la parole et aucun son ne filtra, à leur plus grand malheur, de la fenêtre.

"Je te trouve bien arrogant, Potter ! La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ? J'aurais cru qu'avec la mort de ton cher parrain, tu aurais compris mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas !"

"Je vous interdis de parler de lui ainsi, Tom ! Il valait cent fois plus que tout vos mangemorts réunis !"

Les maraudeurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se racontaient purent quand même se rendre compte que le mage noir avait mit dans une colère folle Harry car ce dernière c'était mit à hurler et ils avaient pu distinguer, avec beaucoup de mal, ce qu'il avait dit. Pendant un moment personne ne parla, aux yeux des maraudeurs, Lily, Ron, Hermione et tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bar mais ils virent Harry reprendre la parole avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, ne comprenant toujours rien.

"Tien, Malfoy, je ne pensais pas que vous parleriez un jour ! Je me demande même à quoi cela vous sert de vous cachez derrière une capuche ! Tout le monde sait que vous faites parti des leurs !" cracha Harry en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Après les paroles d'Harry, les maraudeurs et Lily prirent peur quand ils virent un mangemort à la droite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom levait sa baguette comme pour répondre aux paroles du fils Potter.

Le mangemort qui avait levé sa baguette, lui lança le maléfice doloris et Harry, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, tomba à terre, plié de douleur. Les mangemorts qui pouvaient le voir, se moquaient de lui.

De l'autre coté de la vitre des trois balais, les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, voulait aller aider Harry, se moquant éperdument que Voldemort les voient, ils ne supportaient pas la vue que Harry se fasse torturer mais Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, en avaient décidé autrement et ils avaient bien l'intension de les empêcher de sortir, bien qu'ils auraient bien voulu aller aider leur ami.

De son point de vue, Harry avait l'impression que des couteaux lui transpercé tout le corps sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Il était incapable de canaliser la douleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette douleur s'arrête, pour que tout cela s'arrête. Et alors que celle-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter et qu'il commençait à perdre tout espoir que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, il entendit derrière lui :

"Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, on est là, on va t'aider !"

Il était incapable d'identifier la voix qui avait dit cela mais son cœur lui disait que ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Et pour confirmer ses doutes quand le sort fut retiré, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

Lily s'était immédiatement précipité au près de Harry et, lui demandant comment il allait, elle l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci prononça des mots incompréhensible qui semblait vouloir dire : « Ils n'auraient pas dû sortir ». Puis il se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis qui faisaient des mines désolées. Alors il regarda du coté de James, de Sirius et de Remus qui s'étaient précipité en avant de lui pour affronter Voldemort à sa place. Celui-ci dit en paraissant le plus neutre possible :

"Qui ose se présenter ainsi devant moi ?"

"Nous sommes les Maraudeurs !" dit Sirius.

Harry voulu se mettre entre le mage noir et les maraudeurs mais il était trop faible, il chancela et tomba parterre. Le survivant souleva la tête pour voir la scène face à laquelle il était impuissant. Voldemort se tenait devant James, Sirius et Remus, il avait l'air plus puissant que jamais et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il ne leurs arrive rien.

"Les Maraudeurs… quel nom stupide ! Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas vos vrais noms !"

"Nous ne vous devons rien !" rétorqua James.

Dans le plus grand désespoir, Harry prit une grande inspiration et réessaya de se lever. Quand il fut debout, le survivant avança lentement pour arriver à la hauteur des maraudeurs et, se retournant vers eux, il dit :

"Laissez-moi m'en occuper."

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide, Harry," répondit simplement James.

"Tu ferais bien de l'écouter ! Face à moi tu n'as aucune chance ! A moins que tu veuilles mourir ?"

Harry se retourna vers Voldemort, le regardant avec toute la hargne qu'il avait en lui, puis se tourna de nouveau vers les maraudeurs, tout en gardant quand même un œil sur le mage noir et sa bande, pour leur dirent :

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, vous devez partir avec les autres !"

"Que de nobles paroles, Potter ! Elles me font d'ailleurs pensée à quelqu'un que j'ai tué il y a quelques années ! Tu vois de qui je parle, bien sûr ?" lança ironiquement Voldemort.

"Toi, je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !" dit Harry avec force.

"Et c'est là que je devrais avoir peur, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Voldemort avec désinvolture, "de toute évidence Potter, tu n'as pas encore compris que toutes les personnes qui se trouve autour de toi meure par ta faute."

"Que veut-il dire Harry ?" demanda James en tournant la tête vers son fils.

"Rien, c'est faux," répondit Harry à James avant de dire à Voldemort en pointant un doigt sur lui, "toi, je t'interdis de dire ça !" puis il leva sa baguette et lança un premier sort.

Tous les mangemorts levèrent leur baguette et attendaient le coup d'envoi de leur maître. Celui-ci dévia le sort de justesse, il dit ensuite à tous ses mangemorts :

"Laissez-le moi, je m'en occupe !"

"Bien maître," entendit Harry de la bouche de Lucius.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu t'améliorais aussi vite, Potter, pour les duels ! Il faut dire que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'est à peine si tu savais te battre !"

"J'ai d'excellents professeurs, Tom ! Et puis la dernière fois, je n'étais pas très en forme," répliqua Harry, "il faut dire que tu m'as pris alors que j'avais déjà combattu."

"Si tu le dis !... Doloris !"

Harry évita le sort cette fois-ci et en relança un immédiatement. Cet échange dura quelques minutes sans que personne ne soit touché, chacun évitant à tour de rôle les sorts lancés par l'autre. Tous deux commençaient à s'essouffler et ils s'arrêtèrent. Voldemort dit alors :

"Tu te bats bien, Potter ! Cependant se n'est pas suffisant pour ME battre !" Et il disparut en transplanant avec tous ses mangemorts.

Harry se retourna vers ses quatre compagnons et leur dit :

"Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ! Je vous avais demandé de rester en dehors de cette histoire ! Même si vous êtes ici vous ne devez en aucune façon vous mêler de ce futur, ce n'est pas le votre et vous ne devez en aucun cas le changer !"

"Mais… Harry, tu étais en danger de mort et tu es mon fils, je ne veux pas te perdre, que se soit mon moi futur ou présent !" dit James.

"Je ne veux pas non plus te voir mort, Harry," dit également Lily.

"Et moi non plus mon filleul !" déclara Sirius.

Harry sourit en entendant cela bien que l'heure de leur départ n'était plus que dans deux semaine et qu'ils partiraient en emportant ses plus beau souvenir avec eux. Ils partirent tous en direction de Poudlard en silence quand Remus le brisa.

"Ecoutes Harry, je sais bien que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous cacher mais je vois aussi que cela te fait souffrir, tu devrais peut-être nous le dire," dit-il.

"Je ne peux pas même si je voudrais," répondit Harry.

"Alors réponds-nous à au moins une question chacun !" dit James.

"Arrête, James ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Pourquoi continus-tu à t'obstiner ?" demanda Lily.

"Quoi ! Moi je m'obstine ! Je ne fais que lui proposer des solutions à ses problèmes !" se défendit James.

"Bien sûr !... A ton avantage !" répliqua la jeune fille.

"Pense ce que tu veux ! Harry, pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à toi ?" demanda James.

"Ça ne se fait pas de demander ça comme si tu demandais une bière au beurre !" lança Lily.

"Arrêtez de vous disputez à cause de moi !" cria Harry pour mettre fin à la dispute qui ne faisait qu'empirer. "De toute façon, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, James, m'offrir monts et merveille, je ne te dirai absolument rien. Et Lily, arrête d'essayer de le résonner de toute façon il ne t'écoutera jamais !"

"Mais, Harry, je ne peux pas le laisser te harceler sans cesse !" rétorqua Lily.

"Ce n'est pas la première personne à me faire ça, donc arrête, je peux me débrouiller."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Lily.

"Rien, il ne veut rien dire du tout !" s'exclama Hermione.

"J'en ai marre ! Marre ! MARRE ! Pourquoi tout le monde refuse de répondre quand on pose une question dans cette foutu époque !" s'énerva James après quelques minutes de silence.

"Calme-toi, James," lui dit doucement Sirius.

"Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je vais en apprendre un peu plus, on me met une nouvelle barrière ! j'en ai plus qu'assez !" rétorqua James.

"Il faut dire que tu poses tes questions avec tellement de tact qu'on ne peut que te répondre clairement !" lança Lily.

"Toi ! Je t'ai rien demandé !" répliqua James avec force.

"Tu vas arrêter de t'acharner sur moi ! Moi aussi j'en ai plus que marre de cette époque et d'être obligée de traîner avec toi !" s'exclama Lily.

"Ne recommencez pas à vous disputez tous les deux ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez plus faire machine arrière, il fallait y penser avant ! Maintenant que vous, vous êtes lancé dans cette aventure il va falloir que vous assumiez jusqu'au bout !" explosa Harry.

"Mais pourquoi je l'ai suivi ! je n'aurai jamais dû !" marmonna Lily, "voilà que je me fais donner des ordres par mon propre fils ! Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être mon fils !"

"Désolé de te décevoir Lily, mais je suis bien ton fils," lui lança Harry, "et pour ce qui est des ordres que je vous donne, ça en est pas vraiment ce sont juste des solutions qui sont pratique pour tout le monde, étant donné que vous nous cassez les oreilles avec vos incessantes disputes pour des futilités !"

"Des disputes pour des futilités ? C'est cet abruti qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de m'énerver !" répliqua Lily renfrognée.

"S'il n'y avait pas autre chose, 'Cet abruti', comme tu dis, tu l'aurais ignoré depuis longtemps," lança Harry.

"Quoi ? C'est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendu !" cria Lily hors d'elle.

"Pourquoi tu t'emportes si c'est si absurde que ça ?" demanda Ron.

"J'en ai assez entendu pour la journée !" dit la jeunefille avant d'allonger le pas et de les dépasser.

"Je vais la rejoindre," lança Hermione avant de courir après Lily avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

Ils la regardèrent filer, continuant à marcher à la même allure.

"Au fait, on ne t'a pas raconté Harry comment Hermione a réussi à stopper Sirius tout à l'heure qui voulait aller t'aider ?" lança Ron après un silence qui n'était gêné que par le bruit des petits insectes qui se trouver dans les prés qui bordaient la route conduisant au château.

"Qu'a-t-elle fait ?" demanda Harry.

"Elle a juste embrassé Sirius à pleine bouche !" s'exclama Remus tandis que le concerné devenait rouge écrevisse.

"Quoi ?" dit Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Exactement ! Tu aurais vu la tête qu'a fait Sirius quand elle a fait ça !" dit James.

Tout le petit groupe s'esclaffa. Mais Harry voyait de mauvais œil ce geste. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Hermione s'attache trop à Sirius, tout comme lui avec ses parents et son parrain car le réveille risquerait d'être trop douloureux quand ils partiraient.


End file.
